CUANDO EL DESTINO HACE SU JUGADA
by Arya de Kinomoto
Summary: U/A: Tras hechos desafortunados Tomoyo Daidouji ha logrado que su vida adquiera color sin embargo, una situación de la cual no tiene conocimiento y que pone en riesgo su vida hace que a su camino llegue la persona que siempre esperó.
1. prólogo

**Esta historia está basada en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor propiedad del grupo CLAMP.**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGO<strong>

Muchos piensan que es complicado llegar a tener el final de cuento de hadas que ha marcado nuestras vidas desde nuestra infancia; muchos dicen que lo sueños nunca se hacen realidad, que la vida de ensueño solo existe en la fantasía y que el caballero de brillante armadura es un ideal completamente utópico. Sin embargo yo nunca deje de creer y aunque el destino se esforzaba por arrebatarme la felicidad, yo nunca me dejé vencer de él.

Hace cuatro años mí mejor amiga y yo perdimos a dos de los seres que más amábamos en el mundo, mi madre Sonomi Daidouji y el padre de mi amiga Fujitaka Kinomoto. Por cosas del destino ambos abordaban aquel vuelo con rumbo a Grecia, el avión presento fallas mientras se encontraba en el aire y tuvo un fatídico descenso en las aguas del mediterráneo, solo tres personas salieron con vida de aquel episodio, lastimosamente entre ellos no se encontraban nuestros padres. Lloré mucho su ausencia, no sería humana si no lo hiciera, sin embargo entendí que la vida no siempre es color de rosa y que aunque siempre extrañaría a mi madre, su recuerdo sería el que me daría fuerzas para alcanzar todas mis metas, y así se lo hice saber a mi amiga, quien lo comprendió y ambas decidimos desde aquel momento que todo, absolutamente todo lo que hiciéramos sería pensando en cómo se sentirían nuestros padres. Además nos teníamos la una a la otra, también contábamos con el amor y el apoyo de mi padre y el de el hermano de mi amiga. No estábamos solas, nunca estaríamos solas.

Ambas teníamos sueños, y con mucho esfuerzo logramos hacerlos realidad, justo antes de terminar la preparatoria ya lo habíamos conseguido; mi amiga era, como lo fue su madre antes de fallecer, una gran modelo reconocida por su belleza, su carisma y sencillez. Yo, bueno, siempre soñé con ser actriz aunque mi futuro siempre estuvo ligado a la empresa familiar. Me esforcé cada día para lograrlo y no lo podía creer cuando un día, al finalizar una obra presentada por la preparatoria en el festival del clavel de Tomoeda, una persona se me acerco diciéndome que yo tenía justo el perfil que buscaba en la persona que quería que protagonizara su primer trabajo lanzando en la pantalla grande, yo acepte de inmediato (digan quién no lo haría) y doy gracias a esa persona por haberme dado la oportunidad de hacer lo que amaba.

Claro está que terminamos la preparatoria aunque en ese momento ya teníamos una vida un poquitito agitada logramos iniciar nuestros estudios en economía (algún día tendré que hacerme cargo de la empresa familiar) en la universidad de Tokio, no ha sido sencillo (nadie dijo que lo sería) sin embargo hemos logrado adaptarnos a este estilo de vida, nos hemos apropiado de él y ahora a un año de recibir nuestro titulo, nos parece de lo más normal.

En cuanto al caballero de brillante armadura lastimosamente debo afirmar que aún no lo encuentro, he buscado al hombre de mis sueños (literalmente hablando) pero al parecer el destino ha decidido nunca ponerlo en mi camino o tal vez tenga reservada para mí una hermosa historia de amor digna de una telenovela; no lo sé, mientras eso ocurre (o no) he decidido hacer de mi vida lo más llevadera posible al lado de las personas que amo (aunque estas no puedan pasar con migo todo el tiempo que desearía y viceversa) se que las cosas se darán a su debido tiempo y cuando aquello suceda mi vida dará un giro completamente inesperado.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi primera historia, basada en esta maravillosa serie. he leido muchos fics y queria ver como me iba escribiendo uno. Espero que les guste o al menos que alguien la lea!<strong>


	2. vidas diferentes

****Esta historia está basada en los personajes del fascinante anime Sakura Card Captor propiedad del grupo CLAMP.****

****y pues la trama si es mía :)****

* * *

><p><strong>VIDAS DIFERENTES<strong>

Estaba la joven sentada, en un espacio vacío del cual solo era perceptible la negra oscuridad que, de una rara manera, inundaba por completo su ser llenándola de un frio sentimiento de tristeza. Involuntariamente una lágrima brotó de sus bellos ojos amatistas cuya expresión era totalmente indescifrable y rodo por la suave piel de su rostro seguida por un torrente de las mismas, no sabía porqué pero era inevitable sentirse así; vacía, desolada, sin siquiera un mínimo deseo de continuar el rumbo de su existencia. Después de una larga lucha entre lo que su conciencia a gritos pedía y lo que su cuerpo deseaba dejó que este se desvaneciera en la nada; su voluntad por seguir en pie se había disipado, todo en ella era dolor, angustia y temor. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a sentirse liviana, su cuerpo empezó a caer hacia el vacío, caía y caía y caía…

-buenos días señorita Daidouji, creo que si no se levanta en este preciso momento, se le va a hacer tarde para su entrevista.

Con cara de sorpresa, recién saliendo de su extraño sueño, Tomoyo miró a su asistente preguntándose cómo era que esa mujer se encontraba en su apartamento. Kumiko Toriyama, la joven de cabellos rojizos y hermosos ojos grisáceos la cual era su asistente desde hacía más de un año, tomó rápidamente su bolso y saco de este una pequeña llave dorada y empezó a pasarla de una mano a otra.

-Creo que fue muy conveniente –dijo mirando la expresión de extrañeza de su jefa –me la diste anoche ¿recuerdas? –Kumiko tenía una sonrisa bastante burlona que hizo sonrojar inmediatamente a la amatista, era evidente que esta no recordaba nada –estabas un tanto mareada –explicó –y temías que por tanto licor olvidaras la entrevista que tienes con la señorita kinomoto quien ehhh… de hecho ya viene en camino.

La sonrisa de la asistente se hizo más amplia al ver el rostro de su jefa, era realmente cómico notar la sorpresa de la joven al enterarse que su amiga, la que siempre llegaba tarde a todos lados estuviera lista mucho antes que ella –anda, levántate dormilona que se te hace tarde.

Tomoyo sonrió al escuchar estas palabras, la actitud maternal que había adoptado su joven asistente inevitablemente la llevó a evocar a la autora de sus días, aquellos momentos que sabía que no volvería a vivir, pero cuyo recuerdo atesoraba en su corazón. La visión de su asistente aún en frente la hizo recordar sus obligaciones así que salió rápidamente de entre las sabanas, pues era evidente que un largo día había dado inicio.

* * *

><p>La mañana se sentía bastante tranquila, el tránsito fluía normalmente en la ciudad de Tokio mientras una hermosa joven de bellos ojos esmeralda y largos y brillantes cabellos castaños, que llegaban justo donde la espalda cambia de nombre, se dirigía en su coche al apartamento de su mejor amiga; ambas tenían una agenda bastante agitada pues era el día de la premiere de la película "sueños secretos" en la que ambas habían participado. Aunque para su amiga Tomoyo este era un protagónico más agregado a la larga lista de su corta carrera; para ella, que solo era una modelo (aunque muy reconocida por la prestigiosas compañías de la cuales había sido el rostro publicitario) este era un paso fundamental en su carrera y quería que todo fuera perfecto, tanto así que se había levantado una hora antes de la que su reloj despertador le indicaría y es que estaba realmente ansiosa. Mientras esperaba que un semáforo le diera paso, recordaba la charla que había tenido la noche anterior con su amiga.<p>

_**-Ambas sabemos que hicimos un excelente trabajo y también conocemos las expectativas que tienen todos de este proyecto –**_**dijo su amiga cuya mirada evidenciaba la seriedad del asunto**_**- debemos procurar que todo esto siga su curso; no debemos cometer errores pues todos los ojos están puestos sobre nosotras y debemos mantener la excelente imagen con la que hemos cargado desde que éramos niñas**_** –diciendo esto la faz de su rostro se transformaba de completa seriedad a una soñadora, la misma que, según recordaba Sakura, era el inicio de vueltas al pasado; ese pasado en el que ambas eran tan felices, disfrutando de sus travesuras infantiles, jugando a las cazadoras de cartas, el juego que ambas inventaron y para los cuales Tomoyo diseñaba toda clase de trajes que resultaban ser bastante… particulares **–sí, creo que esa palabra lo define bien, bueno eso es mejor que llamarlos excéntricos –pensó Sakura mientras el semáforo le permitía continuar con su curso.

* * *

><p>La situación se había tornado un poco divertida en el transcurso de la mañana para Kumiko, Tomoyo iba de un lado a otro a una velocidad impresionante y no producía ningún avance en su jornada. La joven buscaba su ropa en lugares en los cuales era obvio que jamás las encontraría, así que la bella asistente se vio en la penosa situación de interceder en la búsqueda interminable de su jefa.<p>

-Creo que jamás encontraras tu ropa en la cocina –el rostro de la joven se tornaba aparentemente serio –jefa, ve a darte tu baño mientras yo me encargo de tu atuendo y tu desayuno.

Al escuchar esas palabras la expresión de Tomoyo se tornó nuevamente serena, el solo saber que ella, la persona más puntual existente sobre la faz de la tierra, se hallaba cogida del tiempo, la había trastornado al punto de no saber ni siquiera en donde encontrar su cepillo de dientes y buscar su ropa en lugares en los que sabía que jamás los hallaría.

En lo que Tomoyo se dirigía al baño, Kumiko encendió la televisión. Ella acostumbraba a ver telenovelas mientras cocinaba y ese día no sería la excepción, sin embargo, en lugar de encontrar su novela favorita de las mañanas, en la pantalla pudo ver imágenes de lo que parecía ser una noticia de última hora.

-…_El acto que se produjo a rededor de las 7:30 pm dejando como resultado la pérdida de un agente federal y ocho heridos, entre los que se encuentra el oficial Jeremy Stewart director de la división de actividades especiales de la CIA. En este momento no se tiene claro cuál fue el objetivo del ataque así que continuaremos esperando más información sobre este hecho. Desde las oficinas centrales de la CIA en el condado de __Langley, Virginia__, informando para Kyodo Japón, Naomi Fukushima. _

En ese momento el timbre sonó, Kumiko se encaminó rápidamente a abrir la puerta dando paso a una sonriente Sakura Kinomoto totalmente cargada de energía en el momento justo en que Tomoyo ingresaba a la cocina a tomar su desayuno.

-No puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven; Tomoyo Daidouji ¿aún no estás lista? –dijo Sakura completamente sorprendida.

La aludida sonrió con una gigantesca gota en su cabeza –es un poco complicado levantarse a tiempo cuando la noche anterior haz bebió todo el licor que normalmente consumes al año –respondió la joven recordando los eventos de la noche anterior.

Sakura y ella habían estado festejando en su departamento el hecho de que Tomoyo, terminado el proyecto más importante de los últimos cuatro meses (la película que compartió con su mejor amiga) ya había sido elegida como el personaje protagónico de una serie en los Estados Unidos que sería lanzada a comienzos del próximo año. Este era un paso muy importante para el desarrollo de su carrera, pues ahora se estaba dando a conocer en el exterior y aquello es algo que no todos los actores orientales logran (al menos no cuando llevan tan poco tiempo en el medio). Tomoyo estaba realmente feliz, pues sus sueños se estaban realizando y lo había logrado con mucho esfuerzo, no por su apellido como muchas personas mal intencionadas afirmaban.

Recordaba que Sakura se veía también muy feliz al ver su dicha, sabía que por ello no le reprocho su actitud cuando le hablaba de lo importante que era no cometer errores en este medio, aunque ella sabía de sobra que su estado de embriaguez podría tener severas consecuencia al día siguiente.

-Ummm…tierra llamando a Tomoyo! -dijo Sakura mientras ella y Kumiko contenían los deseos de reír al ver el rostro multi-expresivo de la joven –veo que mi esfuerzo por ser puntual se verá frustrado gracias a ti –la oji verde mostro su rostro resignado a que jamás lograría llegar a tiempo a ninguna parte, esto hizo que su amiga se levantara rápidamente de su sitio y se pusieran en marcha.

-Oye Tomoyo, tomate tu tiempo, de cualquier forma llegaremos tarde –la sonrisa de Sakura hizo que la tensión que Tomoyo mantenía secretamente se disipara de inmediato dando paso a un sentimiento de tranquilidad y alegría, la misma que solo creía posible hallar en aquellas hermosas pozas esmeraldas de su mejor amiga y en la intensa y maravillosa mirada de cacao que recordaba en sus sueños y cuyo dueño aún no tenía la fortuna de conocer.

* * *

><p>El agua caía a torrentes en el bella ciudad de Washington, el reloj marcaba las 8:25 pm* cuando un alto joven moreno, de oscuros cabellos rebeldes y bellos e inexpresivos ojos del mismo color ingresaba a su departamento después de una larga y extenuante jornada. El hombre solo deseaba relajarse pues aquel no había sido un buen día; la agencia central de inteligencia, lugar en el cual laboraba desde hacía tres años, había sido atacada y aun le era desconocido el objetivo por el cual se había ejecutado aquel atentado. El agente Kinomoto era destacado como uno de los mejores hombres que hacían parte de esta organización, algo que asombraba a sus compañeros pues el japonés evidenciaba más deseos de proteger a este país que cualquier otro agente norte americano.<p>

**-**_**parece que tiene algo o alguien que realmente te motiva **_**-había dicho su oficial al mando y gran amigo Jeremy Stewart en alguna ocasión.**

Al recordar las palabras de su amigo, quien lastimosamente había salido herido en aquel atentado, no pudo evitar pensar en aquel par de gemas oceánicas en las cuales se perdía hace algún tiempo; y es que siempre soñaba con aquella mujer a la que había buscado en innumerables rostros, innumerables cuerpos y aún no lograba hallarla, no lograba entender como un hombre como él, a quien todos temían por su impredecible humor y mal carácter, podía hallarse perturbado por la ausencia de aquel ser que solo en sueños podía ver, sólo pensar en aquella mirada lo hacía caer en el más profundo y fascinante trance hipnótico el cual dolorosamente debía abandonar para volver a su realidad, una realidad en la que ella no se hallaba.

El hombre programo su reloj despertador a las cuatro de la mañana, pues debía estar el día siguiente a primera hora en la agencia, sabía que el principal motivo de aquella citación era informar al cuerpo de agentes las causa de aquel atentado y las medidas que se tomarían ante esta situación.

Se recostó en su cama y permaneció ahí, inmóvil, mirando fijamente al techo.

-Me pregunto qué sucedería si algo me hubiese ocurrido durante ese ataque- pensó, sintiendo como un mar de sensaciones desagradables inundaba por completo su ser –me pregunto cómo lo habría tomado la monstruo… creo que… lo único que me tranquiliza es que al menos no está sola, al menos tiene a su mejor amiga ahí a su lado, siempre apoyándola en toda sus locuras… si son tal para cual –su expresión seria cambio de inmediato dando paso a una sonrisa completamente desconocida por el mundo y que solo aparecía al recordar las ocurrencias de su hermana menor y su mejor amiga.

Así permaneció aquel hombre hasta que la ardua lucha entre la conciencia y el cansancio tuvo al fin un victorioso lo cual permitió al hombre caer al fin en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>*Entre Washington y Tokio hay 13 horas de diferencia, por lo tanto, si en Washington son las 8:25pm en Tokio son las 9:25am.<strong>

**Hey pongo esto porque yo sí que me pego mi buena enredada con eso de los cambios de horario.**

**Bien aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia que es como yo la llamo mi "ratita de laboratorio"**

**Me gustaría que me dijeran que tal les pareció este primer capítulo, tal vez puedan alentarme a continuar o tirarme un kilo de tomates... se acepta cualquier tipo de comentario :)**

**Ahora si nos leemos en el próximo!**


	3. rememorando el pasado

**Esta historia está basada en los personajes del fascinante anime Sakura Card Captor propiedad del grupo CLAMP.**

**Y pues la trama si es mía :)**

* * *

><p><strong>REMEMORANDO EL PASADO<strong>

La mañana avanzaba lentamente, la joven de ojos amatista y la de ojos esmeraldas irradiaban felicidad en el set en el que se presentaba el programa matutino, se hallaban ahí desde las diez de la mañana y una hora después no podían dejar de sentirse felices de haber anotado aquel compromiso en sus agendas; aquella entrevista había hecho revivir los hermosos momentos que compartieron aquellas mejores amigas desde su infancia.

-Como nos lo han hecho saber, ambas iniciaron con sus carreras desde mucho antes de terminar la preparatoria ¿Creen ustedes que ha sido muy complicado cambiar el estilo de vida tan… como decirlo… relajado… si, relajado que tiene una adolescente normal al agitado itinerario cotidiano que llevan actualmente? –pregunto la conductora del programa matutino con una rara expresión de curiosa complicidad en su rostro.

Ambas chicas se miraron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja haciendo que la conductora cambiara la faz de su rostro, el cual ahora evidenciaba completa incomprensión.

-Creo que la palabra "relajada" jamás sería la adecuada para hacer referencia a nuestra vida adolescente- dijo Tomoyo aún con su sonrisa en la cara.

-recuerdo que en la preparatoria pensaban que éramos seres sobre naturales – dijo Sakura buscando afirmación en el rostro de su amiga –yo pertenecía al club de natación, el club de kendo, el club de esgrima, el club de animadoras y el club de teatro –Sakura levantaba un dedo por cada uno de los clubes que mencionaba –Tomoyo por su parte pertenecía al coro, el club de cocina con nuestra amiga Rika Sasaki, el club de teatro (el único que compartíamos) y además la señorita aquí presente –Sakura señalo a su mejor amiga haciendo un gracioso ademan que hizo reír a la audiencia –fue la orgullosa creadora del club de cinematografía de la preparatoria Seiju en Tomoeda.

Tomoyo sonreía mientras una gota se deslizaba en su cabeza al recordar el hecho que la motivó a crear aquel club.

_**-No puedo creer que todos estos videos sean sobre mi -**_**decía una sorprendida Sakura al ver el enorme baúl rosa con más de trescientos dvd's –s**_**iempre pensé que eliminabas todo de tu videocámara.**_

_**-Como crees que haría eso, si tu eres algo así como mi musa; además siempre te veías divina en ellos –**_**dijo Tomoyo mientras sus ojos lucían como dos enormes estrellas –**_**contigo siempre obtuve la toma perfecta.**_

_**Una gota rodo por la cabeza de Sakura mientras ponía cara de incomodidad ante las ocurrencias y argumentos de su mejor amiga, gesto que cambio a uno de terror al ver que Tomoyo de la nada, sacaba su videocámara. **_

_**-Oye… Tomoyo… sabes, yo creo que tu talento debería ser conocido por todos –**_**decía Sakura con voz temerosa mientras la cámara enfocaba su rostro.**

**-**_**no lo sé… ehhh –**_**dijo la chica rascándose el cuello.**

**-**_**Oye Tomoyo, ¿no has pensado en hablar con los directivos de la preparatoria para iniciar un club de algo relacionado con las videocámaras? **_

_**-Un club de cinematografía… -**_**su expresión pensativa relajo a Sakura por un momento –**_**sería estupendo! –**_**dijo Tomoyo dando un salto que espantó a Sakura dejándola pálida –**_**eres una genio amiga, mañana mismo iniciaré los tramites y procesos que sean necesarios para que ese club sea todo un hecho.**_

-Wow, definitivamente la palabra relajada no describe su vida –dijo la conductora, haciendo que la joven de mirada amatista regresara al presente -¿Cómo se las arreglaban para hacer todo eso? –pregunto la joven conductora mostrando un interés que además era evidente también en cada uno de los miembros de la audiencia.

-la verdad fue sencillo –dijo Tomoyo con un sonrisa –bueno, para mí lo fue; a Sakura siempre le costaba mucho trabajo levantarse temprano para asistir al club de natación –las risitas no se hicieron esperar en el set y Sakura se sentía realmente avergonzada ante aquella situación -pero no teníamos muchas complicaciones, todo era cuestión de organizar nuestro tiempo y para nuestra fortuna cada club que elegimos tenia practica en días diferentes; a excepción del club de natación el cual tenía practicas dos días a la semana y en uno de ellos también había ensayos en el club de teatro. El club de natación tenia practica en la mañana antes de clase y el de teatro era al finalizar las mismas; pero aunque no se topaban, era algo complicado para Sakura

-Sí, pero aun con esto, éramos felices a pesar de que por ello tuvimos que abandonar algunas actividades que nos encantaba realizar juntas, eso sí, el tiempo para realizar los deberes era intocable –la expresión de Sakura denotaba completo orgullo de su amiga y de sí misma –y al final logramos nuestro objetivo.

-¿Cuál era ese objetivo por el cual lucharon tanto y sacrificaron momentos juntas de su vida? –pregunto expectante la conductora del programa.

-Prácticamente se trataba de probarnos a nosotras mismas, queríamos saber si realmente podríamos lidiar con las presiones del medio en que nos podríamos encontrar –dijo Sakura con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro –ambas sabíamos bien lo que queríamos al terminar la preparatoria, y sabíamos que no sería fácil, pero ahora nos da mucha alegría saber que nuestros esfuerzo rindieron frutos, ahora soy feliz porque cumplí mi sueño, ser como mi madre, yo me siento muy orgullosa de ella, y de mi; finalmente comprendí las palabras de mi padre, el decía que las cosas que se hacen con amor, aunque se requiera de mucho esfuerzo al final traen una bella recompensa –la mirada de Sakura se puso un poco turbia ante el recuerdo de sus padres, siempre los extrañó, desde el momento de su partida y lo seguiría extrañando; aunque sabía muy bien que nunca estaría sola, pues siempre tendría el apoyo de su amiga y el de su hermano, su pequeña pero hermosa familia, amándose siempre en la cercanía y en la distancia.

-Pues creo que todos hemos sido testigos de que aquel arduo trabajo ha rendido sus frutos, es evidente que ambas tienen buenas reacciones ante la presión, eso lo vimos durante el desarrollo de este proyecto que es el primero en el que trabajan juntas, profesionalmente hablando, claro. Esta creo que ha sido una experiencia que ha marcado mucho su carrera, y creo que muchos quisieran saber ¿cómo fue para ustedes trabajar juntas en este proyecto?

-Ambas amigas se rieron hasta no poder más al recordar el momento en que supieron que trabajarían juntas en aquella película.

**La joven modelo Kinomoto gritaba de emoción al ver quien sería su co-protagonista**_** (los directores del proyecto se habían encargado de mantener en incógnita para todo el elenco los nombres de las dos jóvenes que protagonizarían aquella bella historia de dos amigas que tenían un sueño secreto en común)**_

_**-No lo puedo creer –**_**Sakura y Tomoyo daban gritos de alegría mientras al resto del elenco se le deslizaba una gota en la cabeza.**

**-**_**Como…**_

_**-Es que…**_

_**-Tu…**_

_**-Yo…**_

_**-Aquí…**_

_**-Ahhh… -**_**ambas chicas estaban realmente emocionadas, tanto, que el director tuvo que intervenir para poder realizar las presentaciones formales. **

-fue una fascinante experiencia, jamás me había sentido tan feliz y motivada en algún proyecto como sucedió en este –dijo Tomoyo mirando tiernamente a su amiga –creo que eso se verá en el resultado del trabajo realizado en los últimos cuatro meses.

-Sí, era increíble el ambiente que se creó estando ambas ahí, todos en el set de grabación admitieron que jamás se habían sentido tan bien en ningún otro proyecto y nos atribuían a nosotras la buena vibra que reinaba en el set –dijo Sakura sin abandonar ni un solo momento su tono soñador.

La entrevista culmino diez minutos después, ambas chicas se hallaban agradecidas con la conductora ya que gracias a ella pudieron compartir aspectos muy importantes de su vida y sus mejores experiencias con el público.

* * *

><p>La suave llovizna que se había producido desde la noche y se prolongaba hasta la madrugada daba a la ciudad de Londres un increíble aire de misterio, el clima favorito del joven de cabellos negros azulados y hermosos ojos color índigo que se encontraba en la amplia habitación de la lujosa mansión. Acababa de apagar su televisión, había permanecido por casi una hora mirando maravillado como la hermosa joven de ojos amatistas al otro lado de la pantalla sonreía al recordar el maravilloso pasado que había compartido con la joven que tenia al lado. De pronto una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, sin embargo esta no era precisamente de felicidad, más bien, reflejaba un profundo sentimiento de tristeza, él solo podía pensar en lo maravilloso que hubiera sido poder compartir su infancia con aquella hermosa mujer, a quien el destino se había encargado de separarla de su lado y ahora le daba las armas necesarias para recuperarla.<p>

De repente escucha unos leves toques a la puerta dando paso segundos después a una bella joven de hermoso cabello castaño que llegaba más abajo de su cadera y expresivos ojos del mismo color que daban a su rostro un toque de dulzura contrastado solo con aquellos rojos y sensuales labios en los que se dibujaba una maravillosa sonrisa.

-sabía que estarías despierto –dijo la joven avanzando lentamente hacia el sujeto que le sonería –se que la has extrañado toda la vida pero sabes que pronto todo va a cambiar, deberías descansar, hoy nos espera un largo día, además ya tengo paneado todo un itinerario para cuando me vea con mi querida prima, bueno, después de que acepte todo lo que tenemos que decirle.

-en realidad crees que lo acepte –dijo el joven con una marcada expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-ya verás que lo hará, ella es una persona inteligente y amable, y tu eres todo un encanto, quien sería capaz de hacer a un lado a una maravillosa persona como tú –esa hermosa sonrisa jamás abandonaba el rostro de la morena.

-sin embargo yo si la hice a un lado nunca tuve el valor de ir a buscarla, hasta ahora, la entendería si no quisiera saber nada de mí.

-oye deja de ser tan pesimista, tu nunca lo has sido y hora no es momento para empezar a cambiar, ¿sabes cómo se sentiría mi tía si te escuchara hablar de esa manera?

-tienes razón –dijo el joven con su más sincera sonrisa, agradeciendo a su prima por siempre recordarle que curso tomar cuando se hallaba perdido del camino, además, pronto tendría la oportunidad de encontrase con la persona que había buscado por tanto tiempo, a quien había visto crecer a la distancia anhelando poder estar a su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, hola, aquí con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia; raro, si, un poco (considero que como periodista no tendría futuro).<strong>

**Realmente estoy feliz porque hay personas a las que les ha gustado la historia y otras que sé que la están leyendo pero se abstienen de comentar (de verdad me encantaría conocer su opinión sobre esta historia; se acepta lo que sea, críticas, flores, tomatazos, papas bomba) no duden en preguntar si tienen alguna duda.**

**Si no se puede por este medio, ahí está en mi perfil mi cuenta en facebook en la que pueden escribirme sobre lo que quieran.**

**Bueno, no siendo más por ahora, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo :)**


	4. distintos problemas

**Esta historia está basada en los personajes del fascinante anime Sakura Card Captor propiedad del grupo CLAMP.**

**y pues la trama si es mía :)**

* * *

><p><strong>DISTINTOS PROBLEMAS<strong>

La joven de ojos verdes abordaba lentamente su vehículo; acababa de dejar el apartamento de su amiga pues ambas debían prepararse para asistir a la gran premiere de su película, la rueda de prensa y finalmente regresar a casa y arreglar sus maletas para partir con su amiga a la cabaña del abuelo, en las afueras de la ciudad para tomar un merecido descanso lejos de las cámaras, sets, fans acosadores y el bullicio ensordecedor de la ciudad. Tres semanas solas, rememorando el pasado, compartiendo sus experiencias, disfrutando del ambiente armonioso y relajante que solo el golpear de la suave brisa sobre las hojas de los arboles de aquel frondoso bosque, en el que tantas veces se vieron perdidas durante su infancia, podría brindarles.

De repente unos golpes agitados en el parabrisas de su auto la sacaron violentamente de sus pensamientos; a su lado, fuera del auto, se encontraba un joven un poco más alto que ella, de cabello negro, más arriba de sus hombros, piel bronceada, ojos color marrón intensos escondidos tras unos lentes que le brindaban una apariencia un tanto intelectual complementados con una suave sonrisa que hacia soñar a mas de una dama.

-Shinji, que susto me diste –dijo la joven de hermosos ojos verdes retomando el aire que segundo antes había escapado de su ser.

-Como no, en que pensabas pequeña, llevo cinco minutos tratando de llamar tu atención y tú no reaccionabas, parecías un zombi sonriente mirando a la nada –el joven trataba de ocultar una sonrisa burlona, cosa que fue percibida por Sakura, quien conocía perfectamente al hombre a su lado a quien vio por primera vez en su primer día de clases de la preparatoria y que le había dicho justo esas misma palabras; recordaba perfectamente ese día.

**La tarde estaba un poco nublada, de hecho, todo el día había estado así, acababa de salir de casa de su mejor amiga (había terminado los deberes para el día siguiente que eran demasiados para ser entregados el segundo día de clases) no quería llegar a casa, pues sabía que no hallaría a nadie; su padre dictaba clases en la universidad de Tomoeda y Touya se había marchado tres años atrás a realizar estudios en leyes en la universidad de Harvard en estados unidos.**

**De repente, el estomago de la joven empezó a realizar fuertes protestas por lo que decidió entrar a la cafetería más cercana para comer algo. Al ingresar a el sitio sintió el delicioso olor hacerse dueño del aire de aquel lugar, de inmediato diviso un espacio en una esquina junto a una enorme ventana que daba vista al parque que se encontraba frente al local; avanzo hacia ella y se sentó en el cómodo mueble de color rojo. En ese momento se acerco la camarera, una joven de cabellos oscuros la cual vestía un bonito uniforme: un vestido negro de falda amplia que daba justo sobre la rodilla y un pequeño delantal color blanco.**

_**-Desea ordenar algo –dijo la joven con una sonrisa.**_

_**-Sí, quiero un **__**Daifuku***__**por favor.**_

**La joven se retiró y Sakura quedo mirando fijamente el parque que se hallaba frente a ella; había tenido muy buenas experiencias en el. En aquel instante sintió que algo rozaba su pie, cosa que hizo que la joven emitiera un grito que llamó la atención de todas las personas en la cafetería, justo ahí sintió un golpe bajo la mesa. De la nada, apareció frente a ella un joven de cabello corto oscuro y ojos marrón tras unos lentes, el cual frotaba suavemente su cabeza mientras su rostro mostraba una fuerte expresión de dolor.**

_**-Que crees que haces, casi me matas del susto**_** –dijo la joven mientras el color regresaba a sus facciones.**

_**-Y tú casi me matas a mí, un golpe como este podría dejar inconsciente a cualquiera.**_

**El joven se puso de pie y le dedico a Sakura una sonrisa la cual hizo sonrojar a la chica de ojos esmeralda y es que aquel muchacho, a pesar de las circunstancias le parecía encantador.**

_**-Discúlpame por haberte asustado, es que buscaba esto**_** –indicó el joven la cartera que llevaba en sus manos **_**–estuve hace poco aquí y la había olvidado… bueno te dejo para que continúes como zombi mirando a la nada.**_

_**-Oye…**_** -la chica no dijo más, pues el joven había emprendido la huida.**

-En verdad esto es muy frecuente en ti –dijo el joven sonriente.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse –es como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos –dijo para sí misma.

-Como dices pequeña –pregunto el joven, pues no logro entender lo que dijo la castaña.

-No… no es nada –Sakura sacudía sus manos rápidamente como si con ello pudiera deshacer lo dicho anteriormente.

-En fin, ya dejé todo listo para que puedas salir tranquila a tu largo espacio de renovación de energías pero sabes que cuando regreses vas a tener la agenda bastante apretada.

-Sip, se que va a ser así, pero por hoy quiero disfrutar el aquí y el ahora y ese ahora lo voy a enfocar en lograr el equilibrio de mis energías –Shinji rió al ver la postura casi infantil que tomaba su jefa al decir esas palabras.

Sakura definitivamente se sentía muy feliz ya que había logrado dar un paso trascendental en su vida profesional y ahora tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar tranquilamente de una de las personas que mas amaba, su mejor amiga, Tomoyo.

* * *

><p>La joven de ojos amatistas suspiro de cansancio sobre su maleta; la sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en su pálido rostro reflejaba lo feliz que se sentía porque al fin se tomaría un descanso al lado de su mejor amiga y además había logrado cerrar la bendita maleta que tanta lucha le había dado, sabía que debía llevar suficiente ropa, pues iban a ir al campo y no a la ciudad como siempre lo hacía y a la cual siempre llevaba equipaje liviano. Sin previo aviso su mente comenzó a divagar en aquellos sueños que hacía mucho tiempo tenía, cada vez eran más frecuentes y los sentía más reales; de repente aparece aquella imagen en su cabeza, aquellos ojos oscuros que la miraban intensamente y cuya expresión hacía que cada fibra de su ser se estremeciera. Llevaba mucho tiempo buscando aquella mirada en cada rostro de cada persona y en cada momento, una constante búsqueda que siempre terminaba de la misma manera: fracaso.<p>

El sonido de su teléfono móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos –hola Kumiko… si claro que lo recuerdo… ¿cómo que tuvieron un problema? –El rostro de Tomoyo se tornaba un poco preocupado –tranquilízate, todo estará bien… buscare como solucionarlo… no tranquila, déjalo en mis manos, nos vemos en la noche.

La joven cortó la llamada y se dirigió a su vehículo y lo puso en marcha sin rumbo fijo, el rostro de preocupación no había abandonado su rostro; su asistente acababa de informarle que habían tenido problemas con el envío los trajes que usarían durante el evento de esa noche. Tomoyo presentía que una situación así se podría presentar, pues sus vestidos debían haber llegado hace una semana. De pronto, una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en su rostro, era la oportunidad perfecta para utilizar aquel plan B que ella había tenido reservado para una situación como la que ambas amigas estaban enfrentando.

Tomoyo se detuvo en medio de la carretera y su auto dio un giro rumbo a un nuevo destino, el apartamento de su mejor amiga. Tomo el manos libres de su teléfono y se comunicó con ella –hola Sakura, hay un pequeño problema… no, no es nada muy malo… no se te ocurra salir de tu casa, voy para allá.

La joven de ojos esmeralda se encontraba recostada en su cama pensando en la llamada de su mejor amiga.

-A que problema se habrá referido Tomoyo? –dijo la joven quedando pensativa.

De pronto, escucho que llamaban a su puerta, Sakura se levantó inmediatamente imaginando que sería su amiga. Efectivamente al abrir la puerta se encontró con la joven de ojos amatistas pero, contrario a lo que ella esperaba (ver a su amiga con cara de preocupación) su mirada desbordaba en felicidad y esa sonrisa a la que ella tanto le temía se encontraba enormemente marcada en aquel pálido rostro.

-Hola Tomoyo, que sucede, creí que habías dicho que había problemas –dijo Sakura tratando de enfocarse en el problema y no en la sonrisa maquiavélica de su amiga.

-Claro que hay problemas –dijo manteniendo su sonrisa –pero nada que no pueda solucionar.

-Y ¿me vas a decir de qué se trata?

-Claro, nuestros vestuarios para esta noche aún no están listos –expresó tranquilamente Tomoyo.

-¡QUE!

-Tranquilízate amiga.

-Como quieres que me tranquilice, no tenemos nuestros vestidos y no hay tiempo para conseguir algo, la premiere es en dos horas –su tono evidenciaba la preocupación que sentía –iré a buscar en mi guardarropa algo que pueda usar.

-¡Amiga tranquilízate!

Sakura quedo atónita ante el tono serio de su amiga pero aquello no duró mucho pues Tomoyo recuperó rápidamente su expresión entusiasta.

-Recuerdas la caja que te di a guardar hace un par de meses.

-La que me dijiste que no abriera aunque mi ida dependiera de ello –la castaña preguntó sin entender la relación existente entre su situación y el contenido de la dichosa caja.

-Sí, esa misma –dijo sonriente Tomoyo.

Sakura se dirigió a su guardarropa y de la parte superior extrajo una caja blanca con listones de color rosa.

-Aquí esta –entregó la caja a su amiga sin poder evitar sentirse expectante ante el contenido de la misma.

-Pues déjame decirte –Tomoyo no podía apartar su enorme sonrisa de su rostro –que este es mi amado plan B –sus ojos mostraban aquella mirada soñadora con la que Sakura no sabía si sentirse feliz o preocupada por lo que fuera que pudiera pasarle.

Al abrir la caja entendió perfectamente la causa de la felicidad de su amiga; pronto aquel rostro, en el que momentos antes se albergaba una expresión de preocupación, dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa mientras dos lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y su mente tenía un emocionante regreso al pasado.

**La mañana avanzaba lentamente, la atmosfera estaba un poco densa, sin embargo las dos niñas de 12 años irradiaban felicidad al saber que compartirían todo el día juntas, de repente el rostro alegre de la niña de ojos esmeralda cambió a una de suma incomodidad al ver que su amiga, como por arte de magia sacaba su cámara de quien sabe dónde y la enfocaba en ella.**

**-**_**Ay Sakura quiero grabar todo lo que hagas el día de hoy –**_**su mirada tenia aquella mirada soñadora que solo era dirigida a Sakura.**

_**-Etto… oye Tomoyo quiero mostrarte algo**_** –Sakura saco lentamente de su mochila su cuaderno de dibujo –**_**se que no es muy bueno pero quiero que lo veas y si es posible que lo arregles para que se vea hermoso.**_

**Sakura mostro a Tomoyo sus dibujos de lo que aparentemente eran ellas dos usando unos hermosos vestidos.**

_**-Son divinos**_** –dijo Tomoyo ampliando su sonrisa aún más si es que era posible –**_**y, cual es el motivo por el cual los hiciste, después de todo el dibujo y el diseño jamás han sido una de tu opciones.**_

_**-bueno, lo que pasa es que anoche tuve un bonito sueño en el que tu y yo caminábamos por una hermosa alfombra roja y usábamos unos bonitos vestidos, éramos tan felices en mi sueño así que al despertar, lo primero que hice fue dibujarlo aunque creo que no hice un gran trabajo.**_

_**-No digas eso, si son bellísimos aunque los vestidos no son muy propios de nuestra edad. Tal vez cuando seamos más grandes podamos usarlos, y nos veremos realmente hermosas caminando con ellos por esa hermosa alfombra roja juntas, tal vez para ese momento nuestro sueño ya sea una realidad.**_

_**-Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**_

**La sonrisa de Sakura se hizo más amplia, pero con el paso del tiempo ese plan fue desplazado por otros sucesos hasta que quedo en el olvido para ambas; bueno, al menos eso era lo que ella creía.**

-Eres maravillosa, amiga –Sakura no pudo evitar lanzarse a los brazos de su mejor amiga, no sabía cómo agradecerle por hacer realidad su sueño de la infancia.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace el verte así.

-Pensé que lo habías olvidado –la castaña no paraba de llorar, pero ahora una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro –la verdad yo lo había hecho, pero me alegra mucho que me lo hicieras recordar… gracias amiga, muchísimas gracias –Sakura se abrazo aún más fuerte de su mejor amiga, ella jamás olvidaría lo feliz que la joven de ojos amatista la había hecho.

* * *

><p>La mañana en el condado de Langley estaba muy fresca, justo como debería de ser después de la suave tormenta que lo había caído la noche anterior, sin embargo en la división de actividades especiales de la CIA el ambiente no era para nada tranquilizador, se podía sentir en el aire la presión que los invadía por los hechos ocurridos el día anterior y todos los agentes esperaban ansiosos las explicaciones referentes al tema; sin embargo la confidencialidad del mismo era evidente por lo tanto solo pocos podrían conocer todos los detalles sobre el hecho y solo los indicados harían parte de la solución del mismo.<p>

Parado sobre el sello de la agencia, Touya Kinomoto esperaba paciente su llamado a la junta en la que se revelaría todo sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos y las medidas a tomar, pronto tendría claro el papel que desempeñaría en este caso, pues era evidente que haría parte de él.

Ingresó con total seguridad en aquel territorio, su paso era constante y su rostro solo dibujaba la molestia que sentía al ver los ojos de todas las féminas fijos sobre él, le molestaba que lo miraran con pasión y aún mas, le molestaba el hecho de que en algunas de ellas él mismo se había encargado de alimentarla en su búsqueda eterna de la dueña de aquella mirada que lo llenaba de paz.

Al llegar a la oficina, se le otorgó un lugar en la mesa mientras un hombre empezaba a dar detalles sobre el hecho que aquel día los tenía reunidos.

-El NAV-Q es un proyecto en el cual la organización ha estado trabajando durante los últimos cinco años gracias al financiamiento de nuestra entidad IN-Q-TEL** y algunos empresarios interesados en el proyecto de investigación de software y dispositivos de control y detección de inteligencia artificial realizada por algunos ingenieros de software japoneses. Estos ingenieros lograron la formula exacta para el desarrollo de un nuevo prototipo o programa, cuya información es de carácter trascendental en los procesos que permiten la localización de organismos artificiales espías por medio de tecnologías de sensores aéreos que logran detectar y clasificar los objetos, enviando una especie de conexiones entre un satélite de investigación en la órbita terrestre y un ordenador de mando y control de los satélites, se puede decir que estas conexiones son prácticamente semejantes a la sinapsis cerebral.

Este dispositivo ha sido creado como mencionamos anteriormente para el rastreo y detección de satélites fantasma o espías de los gobiernos con los cuales nuestra nación ha tenido toda serie de dificultades, pues tememos que estos logren acceder a información de carácter confidencial con la cual podrían acabar con el equilibrio que ha logrado mantener nuestra nación iniciando de esta manera una nueva guerra en la cual no tendríamos ninguna oportunidad.

-Tenemos conocimiento acerca del programa, sabemos que la agencia, en conjunto con la NASA, han elaborado el satélite _fire_ el cual estaría destinado para lanzamiento a órbita en los próximos seis meses. Este, actuando en conjunto con aquel programa permitiría la localización de dichos satélites –mencionó el agente Kinomoto evidenciando hasta que punto tenía conocimiento sobre el hecho.

-Exactamente –dijo el ingeniero James Turner, el hombre que había tenido la palabra anteriormente, un hombre de treinta y cinco años cuyo cabello a pesar de ser joven mostraba algunas hebras grisáceas –sin embargo, el día de ayer se presento aquí en la agencia un atentado con el cual pudimos conocer que el objetivo de estos hombres, entre los que logramos identificar al árabe Makin Diab, era apropiarse de nuestro dispositivo.

Estamos frente a una crisis de grandes proporciones, el sujeto es reconocido en el mercado negro por adquirir armamento cuyo potencial permitiría, con la ayuda del programa que pretendían adquirir de nuestras manos, tener un control total sobre nuestro territorio, en pocas palabras estaríamos bajo su control. –la mirada el ingeniero Turner lucía claramente consternada al pensar en la implicaciones que tendría la perdida de aquel programa –Nuestro objetivo principal es impedir que este consiga tener acceso al programa. Este es el motivo por el cual lo hemos citado a usted aquí en esta junta agente Kinomoto, ya que la persona que en este momento tiene bajo su custodia el programa y el código que lo activa es uno de los colaboradores y financiadores del proyecto, el señor Yoshiro Daidouji.

Al oír el nombre del padre de la mejor amiga de su hermana Touya comprendió que aquello podría afectar no sólo a este país en el que había vivido en los últimos años, (un país al que a pesar de no ser su hogar, le había tomado mucho cariño) sino aún peor, a la persona que se había jurado proteger desde la muerte de su madre, su pequeña hermana, Sakura.

-La idea –mencionó Turner –es brindar protección constante a la familia Daidouji, puesto que si en algún momento el grupo terrorista de Diab llega a tener conocimiento de que el dispositivo se encuentra en manos de nuestro colaborador, van a optar por el medio más sencillo de hacer que este entregue el dispositivo, van a tomar como rehén a su hija quien hoy todos sabemos que es blanco fácil para estos sujetos.

-Pero, ¿acaso enviarme en esta misión no sería faltar a la ética profesional? –dijo kinomoto esperando internamente que aquella premisa fuera completamente refutada por los miembros de la agencia.

-Tenemos entendido que existen lazos que lo unen con la familia Daidouji, en cualquier otro caso enviarlo a usted a esta misión si resultaría poco ético, sin embargo, somos conscientes de que la forma más sencilla de proteger a la señorita Daidouji es mantener permanente contacto con ella, cosa que involucraría de mucho tiempo valioso al incluir a otro agente. Por esa razón hemos pensado en usted, señor Kinomoto, además también hemos pensado en que le acompañe el agente Tsukishiro puesto que al igual que usted él cuenta con la total confianza de la señorita Daidouji.

Touya dirigió su vista donde se encontraba su compañero y mejor amigo, quien le sonrió al percatarse de que era observado. Volvió su mirada hacia Turner, pues aún había una pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza.

-Y ¿Quién se encargara de la seguridad del señor Daidouji?

-Al tener completo conocimiento de la situación él ha decidido tomar la protección que le hemos otorgado, como ya lo mencioné, Diab aun no sabe que el dispositivo se encuentra en manos ajenas a la agencia, por lo tanto esta es más que todo una medida de precaución; su seguridad se encuentra en manos de los agentes Jackson y Brown –Turner parecía haber esperado aquella pregunta –espero que esto aclare tus dudas señor Kinomoto.

-Por supuesto señor, ¿hay alguna otra información sobre la que deba tener conocimiento?

-No señor Kinomoto –dijo Turner –puede retirarse.

Touya salió rápidamente del lugar, solo una cosa se encontraba en ese momento rondando en su mente; haría todo, todo lo posible por que nada ni nadie les hiciera daño a las personas que más quería en la vida, a su pequeña hermana y a la niña que tanto apoyo les había dado en los momentos más difíciles de su vida.

* * *

><p>* <strong>Es un <strong>**dulce japonés**** consistente en un pequeño ****mochi**** (pastel de ****arroz glutinoso****) con un ****relleno ****dulce****, comúnmente ****anko**** (pasta endulzada de ****judías ****azuki****).**

**** Entidad de ****capital riesgo**** sin fines de lucro, tiene como misión identificar e invertir en las empresas que desarrollan tecnologías de vanguardia que puedan servir a los intereses de ****seguridad nacional**** de los ****Estados Unidos****, además de mantener la ****Agencia Central de Inteligencia**** (CIA) equipada con lo último en tecnología de la información en apoyo de los servicios de inteligencia.**

**Notas de la autora: bien, aquí un nuevo capítulo, conocimos a un nuevo personaje, un poco más de Sakura y Tomoyo y claro también de mi adoradísimo Touya (para aquella niña que me dijo que lo había extrañado) y pudios notar que en realidad los problemas que rodean a ambo sí que son dististintos.**

**Si se preguntan por aquel que muchos aman y que aún no aparece por aquí déjenme decirles que el sujeto esta perdido y no aparecerá sino hasta dentro de unos dos o tres capítulos más :)**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que me hagan llegar sus opiniones (críticas, flores, tomatazos papas bomba; como lo he dicho, todo se vale) un review no quita mucho tiempo ;) **

**O si lo desea lo pueden hacer por mi cuenta en facebook que está en mi perfil... (hey, eso sonó a infomercial de televisión)**

**No siendo mas, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	5. hora de partir!

**Esta historia está basada en los personajes del fascinante anime Sakura Card Captor propiedad del grupo CLAMP.**

**Y pues la trama si es mía :)**

* * *

><p><strong>HORA DE PARTIR.<strong>

La mañana en Tokio era completamente relajante, se respiraba un aire tan tranquilo que nadie pensaría que se encontraba en la capital del país del sol naciente, conocida por el bullicio constante; eran las seis de la mañana cuando Tomoyo despertó. Recostada en su cama recordaba la maravillosa noche que había compartido con su mejor amiga, la aceptación que había tenido el proyecto en el que habían trabajado juntas, las excelentes críticas que habían recibido. Todo había sido perfecto.

Recordaba con una sonrisa la expresión alegre de Sakura al ponerse el hermoso vestido de seda color violeta sin tirantes que caía suelto justo bajo sus rodillas y que le daban la apariencia de dulzura y sencillez características del la joven de ojos esmeraldas, también recordaba el vestido que ella había usado; al igual que su amiga, había usado un vestido sin tirantes de falda amplia que daba bajo sus rodillas, sin embargo el suyo había sido color negro con una cinta blanca a la cintura. Ambas lucían realmente hermosas en los diseños que Sakura realizó alguna vez en su infancia y eso fue algo que los mismos críticos de moda les habían hacho saber. Todos estaban encantados con su vestuario.

Todo fue perfecto, literalmente un sueño hecho realidad.

Feliz, se levanto de la cama para buscar su teléfono y comunicarse con su mejor amiga; sabía que debía levantarla puesto que habían programado su salida a la casa de campo del abuelo a las 7:30 de la mañana y, conociendo a Sakura, si no intervenía partirían una hora más tarde, como mínimo.

El teléfono timbró varias veces, por lo que Tomoyo entendió que, tal como ella lo suponía, su amiga continuaba en la cama. Insistió un par de veces más hasta que al fin escucho la voz somnolienta al otro lado del auricular.

-Hola –un bostezo escapó de la garganta de la castaña.

-Hola Sakura ya levántate.

-No, aún es muy temprano, mira, los pajaritos aún están cantando –Sakura continuaba acostada en su cama, cubierta de pies a cabeza y su teléfono móvil en la mano, refugiada bajo su cobija –déjame dormir cinco minutitos más por favor.

-No.

-Pero es que…

-No.

-Pero…

-Ah Sakura, está bien cinco minutos, ni más, ni menos –Tomoyo se rindió ante la suplica de su mejor amiga, no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero sí que siempre era muy difícil decirle que no a esa niña perezosa.

-Sakura, Saku…

Tomoyo colgó sabiendo que su amiga se había vuelto a quedar dormida, lo mejor sería esperar a que pasaran los cinco minutos para volverla a llamar; mientras eso ocurría, lo mejor sería iniciar con su rutina diaria.

* * *

><p>El joven ingles no había podido dormir en toda la madrugada; el vuelo directo de Londres a Japón en el que viajó junto a su prima, había aterrizado en el aeropuerto de Tokio a las 2:30 de la madrugada por lo tanto habían decidido ir a descansar en un hotel, sin embargo para él había sido muy complicado dormir cuando lo único que rondaba en su cabeza era cómo lograría acercarse a la joven de ojos amatistas.<p>

Bueno, acercarse a ella no era la parte más difícil, lo difícil sería lograr obtener toda la confianza necesaria para poder decirle todo lo que sabía; aquella era información que daría un vuelco a la vida de la joven y él, Eriol Hiragizawa, el hombre que se consideraba el ser más seguro que había pisado la tierra, ahora tenía su alma llena de dudas, ahora pensaba que todo lo que había hecho no haría más que traer dolor a el alegre corazón de la joven a la que había ido a buscar.

-Nakuru, creo que es un poco egoísta de mi parte hacer esto –decía Eriol mientras untaba mermelada a su tostada.

-No, claro que no lo es; tu estas en todo tu derecho, después de todo, has sido quien más ha tenido que soportar de las injusticias de esta situación –dijo Nakuru mientras le daba una mordida a la manzana que llevaba en la mano –sabes que, ya deja de pensar en eso y dedícate a comer tu montón de calorías.

Un brillo ya conocido para la joven de ojos avellana (y que llevaba varios días sin ver) apareció nuevamente en la mirada índigo de Eriol; aquella mirada segura y desafiante, insólita y conspiradora regresaba para iluminar aquellas hermosas posas ocultas detrás de aquellos anteojos.

Nakuru sonrió, sabía que su joven primo había tomado una determinación.

-No hemos venido aquí a nada –mencionó Eriol, aquella palabras afirmaron la hipótesis de Nakuru –anda, es claro que por ahora no podemos hacer mucho, sabes que según la información otorgada por Rogers, en este momento mi queridísima Tomoyo Daidouji debe estar camino a la casa de campo de su abuelo junto a la señorita Kinomoto.

-Ummm, Rogers –mencionó Nakuru con deleite –ese hombre sí que esta como se quiere; lástima que sea casado, de lo contrario ya le habría puesto mis garras encima.

-Y ¿desde cuándo ese ha sido un obstáculo para ti? Que yo sepa Lewis también era casado y eso no impidió que tuvieras tu desliz con el hombre.

-Bueno, pues las personas cambian y punto –Nakuru frunció su ceño aparentemente molesta, gesto que produjo una sonrisa, gesto de complicidad en el joven inglés.

-Y bien, volviendo al tema central ¿cómo le vas a hacer para iniciar el acercamiento hacia la pequeña Tomoyo?

-Pues le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto y considero que la mejor ruta a tomar es acercarme a esta mujer –Eriol saca de su chaqueta una foto de una mujer de aproximadamente veinte años, de hermosa cabellera roja que caía en ondas un poco más arriba de la cintura y en cuyos ojos grises se reflejaba un brillo que, inconscientemente había llamado la atención del joven Hiragizawa.

* * *

><p>El aire Matutino que se respiraba era demasiado relajante para la joven de mirada amatista.<p>

Cada cinco minutos desviaba su mirada de la carretera al espejo retrovisor de su auto deportivo negro, para cerciorarse de que su mejor amiga la seguía en el camino. Efectivamente, el mercedes Benz blanco de Sakura se encontraba justo atrás suyo.

Tomoyo sonrió al recordar lo difícil que había sido levantar su amiga de su cama para que pudieran ser puntuales a la hora de salida; como era de suponerse, gracias a Sakura habían partido casi una hora después de la acordada,

La joven encendió el estéreo de su auto y en él colocó su canción favorita, aquella que tanto a ella como a Sakura les gustaba cantar cuando eran pequeñas y junto a la familia de su amiga decidían pasar unos días en la cabaña del abuelo.

Ya habían salido de la ciudad, el amplio camino se encontraba solitario, hecho que la joven de ojos esmeralda aprovechó posicionándose junto al auto de su amiga.

En ese instante ambas empezaron a entonar aquella canción con una sonrisa reflejada en el rostro.

Na-na-na-na-na-ra...

Machi ni dekakeyou Hitori de ita tte kurai desho

Ruupu shite ochikonde nao sara ah nayanjatte

Soto ni tobidasou Shinpai iranai

Oomukashi kara chikyuu datte mawatte 'ru

Kitto tsuki datte mawaru yo

Aquella canción hizo que las dos jóvenes rememoraran aquel pasado que ahora parecía tan lejano.

Brand-New Love Song Hare-Hareruya!

Minna hajikete Aishiaou

Tanchou na nichijou Tsuujou na kanjou

Mamoranakucha dame na koto itsu mo aru

Ambas podían verse en el asiento trasero del auto del señor kinomoto cantando aquella hermosa canción a todo pulmón.

Machi wo miwatasou Denwa ya konpasu mo mirai no tobira

Kakurete 'ru sagasou yo Kono yo wa takarajima sa

Issho ni habatakou Tanoshii koto shiyou

Oomukashi kara yoru wa akeru Yo wa noboru

Zettai taiyou wa terasu no

Recordaban perfectamente la voz de Touya, quien siempre iba en el puesto del co-piloto, pidiéndole a Sakura que dejara cantar sola a Tomoyo, pues era obvio que el canto no era una de las cualidades propias de los monstruos.

Groovy Love Song Hare-Hareruya!

Ya na koto wasure Aishiaou

Doujou na genjou Ganjou na yuujou

Ugokanakucha dame na toki itsu mo aru

Y el golpe propinado a Touya después de hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

Dancing in the street

Grooving to the light through the night

Brand-New Love Song Hare-Hareruya!

Minna hajikete Aishiaou

Era en momentos así que Sakura se sentía afortunada por no tener al molesto Touya Kinomoto a su lado, criticándole todo lo que hacía, siempre llamándole monstruo, siempre molestándola por ser mucho más alto que ella.

Groovy Love Song Hare-Hareruya!

Ya na koto wasure Aishiaou

Brand-New Love Song Hare-Hareruya!

Ashita no tame ni odorou

Groovy Love Song Hare-Hareruya!

Ugokanakucha dame na toki itsu mo aru

Ambas terminaron la canción en medio de las risas que aquellos recuerdos provocaban en ellas. Estas se calmaron unos minutos después cayendo en un corto silencio que fue interrumpido por la voz de Sakura.

-Estoy tan feliz de que al fin podamos pasar este tiempo juntas, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de ver a la señora Aiko y al señor Akira, hace mucho tiempo que los vimos por última vez.

-Sí, hace más de cuatro años ¿lo recuerdas?

-Claro, fue cuando decidimos contarles que habíamos ingresado a la universidad de Tokio. Recuerdo que ambas estábamos muy felices –la sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de la castaña segundos atrás se esfumo para dar paso a una expresión de profunda melancolía –recuerdo que solíamos preguntarnos cómo se sentirían nuestros padres al ver nuestros logros.

-Sí, pero sabíamos que ellos se sentirían muy orgullosos por nosotras –la expresión de Tomoyo cambió para poder darle un giro a la conversación mira Sakura, ya casi llegamos.

La castaña asintió al ver el hermoso lugar en donde se hallaban, los arboles alrededor de la carretera le otorgaban al lugar un aire fascinante, solo bastaba cerrar los ojos para sentir que nada en la vida podría estar mal, era sencillamente encantador.

Pocos minutos después, ambas chicas se encontraban parqueando sus autos junto a la enorme cabaña que, más que eso, parecía una hermosa mansión.

Resultaba imposible no evocar aquellos tiempos compartidos en aquel maravilloso lugar; recordaban como a ambas les gustaba jugar a las escondidas, el sitio era simplemente perfecto, podían tardar hasta media hora para encontrarse y aun así les parecía una actividad supremamente divertida.

Ambas conocían el lugar como a la palma de su mano; la cabaña contaba con seis enormes habitaciones de las cuales, por lo general solo se ocupaban cuatro: la del padre de Sakura, la de Touya, la de Sonomi y la que ellas compartían a pesar de que cada una tenía su propia habitación; dos cocinas que terminaban en desastre cada que Sakura intentaba cocinar algún postre para la cena, la grande y organizada biblioteca en la que Touya permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo durante sus vacaciones, el estudio que era el segundo hogar de Sonomi las pocas veces que visitaba el lugar, el salón de música donde ambas jóvenes disfrutaban del maravilloso sonido del piano, era fascinante escuchar aquellas notas bailando en el viento, una lluvia de emociones las invadía cada que al amargado de Touya Kinomoto se le antojaba deleitarlas con aquella composición que había nacido muchos años atrás de la dulce inspiración de Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

En medio de sonrisas ambas jóvenes se obligaron a salir de su letargo; al fin podrían revivir aquellas hermosas épocas, disfrutar sus vacaciones, como en los viejos tiempos.

De pronto, Sakura se percató de algo, y es que además del auto de Tomoyo y el de ella misma, junto a la cabaña se encontraba parqueado un bonito mercedes color rojo vino del cual no tenían ni la más mínima idea de quién podría ser su dueño.

El hecho de que aquel auto se encontrara ahí solo podía significar una cosa. Ellas no eran las únicas visitantes en aquel lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, y aprovecho par agradecer a quienes a leen y no me escriben por X o Y motivo, muchas gracias en verdad por sacar un tiempito y dedicarselo a esta historia :)<strong>

**Bueno,** **espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que me hagan llegar sus opiniones (críticas, flores, tomatazos, papas bomba; todo se vale) no sean tímidos, un review definitivamente no quita tiempo XD**

**También pueden usar mi cuenta en facebook que aparece en mi perfil! **

**No siendo más, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	6. una agradable sorpresa

**Esta historia está basada en los personajes del fascinante anime Sakura Card Captor propiedad del grupo CLAMP.**

**Y pues la trama si es mía :)**

**UNA AGRADABLE SORPRESA.**

Ingresaron lentamente por la puerta de la enorme cabaña aún preguntándose quién podría ser el propietario de aquel automóvil que se hallaba parqueado frente a la misma. Al avanzar se encontraron con una pareja de avanzada edad que sonreían ampliamente al ver la expresión de las dos jóvenes que se encontraban frente a ellos.

Rápidamente la mujer cuyos hermosos ojos negros reflejaban más de mil emociones se acercó a ambas jóvenes para abrazarlas fuertemente; abrazo al que se unió, pocos segundos después, el hombre que se encontraba como espectador ante aquella bella escena.

-Bienvenidas mis niñas –dijo la mujer recuperando nuevamente la compostura arrebatada por la emoción que le causaba volver a tener cerca a aquellas niñas que tanta alegría le habían brindado años atrás –me alegra mucho tenerlas nuevamente con nosotros.

-No sabes lo felices que nos hace volverlos a ver –Tomoyo le brindó a la pareja una de sus dulces sonrisas –los extrañamos demasiado ¿no es así Sakura?

-Por supuesto –la joven castaña aún se encontraba abrazando efusivamente al hombre que años atrás había sido de gran apoyo en los momentos difíciles vividos por ambas jóvenes –no tienen idea de cuanta falta nos han hecho.

Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambos ancianos; conocían a esas niñas desde que eran bebés en brazos de sus madres y desde aquel momento las habían amado y cuidado como si fueran sus propias nietas, ellas eran parte de su familia y se sentían honrados de ser considerados por ellas de la misma manera.

-Oye Akito, puedo preguntarte algo –Tomoyo no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo se presentara en su rostro, y es que la joven no solía ser tan curiosa sobre hechos en los que no se hallaba involucrada.

-Claro que sí señorita Tomoyo, si está en mis manos dar respuesta a sus interrogantes ten por seguro que así lo haré.

-Bien, es que… –El tono dubitativo de la joven de mirada amatista no se hizo esperar –cuando llegamos, Sakura y yo notamos que al lado de la cabaña se encuentra un auto parqueado y pues…

-Se preguntaba a quién pertenecía –finalizó la anciana entendiendo que para la joven no solía ser fácil hacer ese tipo de interrogantes por muy poca importancia que estos tuvieran.

-Si –respondió la joven aún con su rostro sonrojado mirando a su mejor amiga, quien no podía evitar reír ante la cómica actitud de Tomoyo.

La sonrisa de la mujer se hizo más amplia y la mirada de complicidad que dirigió a su esposo perturbó por un momento a las dos jóvenes quienes se tranquilizaron al oír finalmente la respuesta de la mujer.

-Bueno, eso es una sorpresa. Si desean saber de qué se trata –mencionó en un susurro –supongo que debo sugerirles que vayan a la cocina que se encuentra en la parte trasera de la cabaña.

-Oh una sorpresa ¡qué emoción! –Sakura daba saltitos alrededor del salón principal, todos sonrieron al ver aquella actitud tan infantil en la joven de veintidós años –hace mucho tiempo que no me dan una. Me pregunto de qué se trata –Tomoyo sonrió ante la postura pensativa de su amiga –vamos Tomoyo, si…

-Por supuesto Sakurita.

Un hermoso brillo apareció en los bellos ojos verdes de Sakura al oír la respuesta de su amiga.

-Mientras tanto, Akira y yo iremos subiendo su equipaje a sus habitaciones –ambos iniciaron su recorrido hacía las escaleras con dirección a las habitaciones que siempre eran ocupadas por las jóvenes durante sus visitas.

-Muchas gracias –dijeron al unísono Sakura y Tomoyo mientras la primera tomaba de la mano a su mejor amiga y la llevaba, casi a rastras, en la dirección indicada por Akito.

* * *

><p>A pesar de que no pasaba del medio día, el ambiente caluroso no se hacía esperar en la bella ciudad de Tokio. La hermosa mujer de mirada avellana deleitaba con su presencia a todos aquellos transeúntes del sexo opuesto (y por qué no mencionarlo, también algunas del mismo sexo) que pasaban por su lado en las concurridas calles de la ciudad.<p>

Había salido de la comodidad del lujoso hotel en el que se hallaba hospedada junto a su primo con un único objetivo: derrochar todo el dinero posible mientras realizaba nuevas conquistas y rompía montones de corazones.

Ingresó a una reconocida boutique en el centro de la ciudad para conseguir los zapatos blancos más hermosos que jamás había visto en su vida. De repente, una voz ya muy conocida para ella hizo que desviara su mirada de su objetivo.

-Con que aquí es donde te encontrabas, Akizuki.

Aquella voz que siempre le hablaba con sorna hizo que la joven de cabello castaño se irritara con facilidad.

Frente a ella se encontraba una joven china aproximadamente seis años menor que ella; de un hermoso, brillante y sedoso cabello negro azabache tan largo como el de ella misma sujeto en una coleta alta, sus ojos tenían una profunda mirada, cuyo color escarlata brindaba mayor intensidad.

Ahí, frente a ella, se encontraba su mayor y más detestable rival.

-Veo que te mantienes bien informada sobre cada paso que doy Li –una sonrisa se dibujó en aquel hermoso rostro, como perfecto preámbulo a la frase que continuaría con la conversación –me alegra muchísimo que te intereses en mi; a veces, hasta creería que has dejado de ser el centro de tu mundo para otorgarme ese lugar. No sabes cuánto me alagas con tus acciones.

la joven Li entornó los ojos, defiitivamente no soportaba a esa mujer.

-En fin, cariño –dijo Li con una sonrisa que dejaba ver todo menos sinceridad ante aquella última palabra pronunciada –solo quería informarte que aquellos –dijo señalando los zapatos que anteriormente miraba Nakuru –ya me pertenecen.

La joven de mirada escarlata sonrió ahora, evidenciando la satisfacción que le podía brindar el logar ganarle en algo a la mujer que tenía en frente.

-¡Oh no, eso es toda una desgracia! –Dijo Nakuru con un fingido tono dramático que confundió por completo a la joven china –ahora tendré que quemar los zapatos que compre en Londres la semana pasada, no podría soportar usar el mismo calzado que tu. O... –una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la castaña –tal vez si lo soporte, que tal si salimos a pasear un día de estos por las calles de Tokio usando los mimos zapatos. ¿No crees que sería lindo?

En el rostro de la joven Li se dibujó una expresión exasperada, le gritó a la joven que se dirigía a empacar los zapatos que ya no los llevaría. Se alejó completamente irritada de aquella boutique; le enfadaba totalmente el hecho de que aquella mujer siempre le ganaba, en cualquier cosa, por muy vana que fuera, esa mujer salía triunfante y eso le molestaba demasiado. Sin embargo sabía que algún día lograría ganarle a esa mujer.

Ya estando la china lo suficientemente lejos del sitio, la joven castaña soltó una sonora carcajada que llamó la atención de las pocas personas que se hallaban de compras en aquel lugar.

-Señorita, me llevo esos zapatos –dijo sonriente señalando el motivo de su disputa.

Nakuru salió del lugar con una inmensa alegría; una vez más, le había ganado a su eterna rival, Li Meiling.

* * *

><p>Tras discutir con su mejor amiga durante el camino, sobre lo peligroso que podía resultar correr de esa manera usando sus hermosos zapatos negros tacón de aguja de doce centímetros, ambas jóvenes llegaron a su destino.<p>

La joven castaña, sin ningún tipo de recato, abrió de par en par la puerta de la pequeña cocina de la parte posterior de la cabaña, sorprendiéndose inmediatamente tras la imagen que se posaba frente a sus ojos.

Justo frente a ella, se levantaba la imagen de un apuesto hombre usando un delantal de un tono azul en el que se veían manchas de mezcla para pastel; este tenía un brillante cabello grisáceo y pálida tez oculta tras algunos rastros de harina, usaba unos elegantes lentes tras los que se divisaban unos hermosos y perfectos ojos color miel en los cuales se reflejaba una expresión de infinita ternura, la cual era complementada con aquella hermosa y radiante sonrisa a la que ambas jóvenes se habían acostumbrado desde su más tierna infancia.

Junto a él y la mesa repleta de todo tipo de deliciosos postres se hallaba un hombre alto que usaba un bonito delantal del mismo color que el de su amigo (solo que este lucía impecable) sus cabellos oscuros caían desordenadamente sobre el varonil rostro en el cual se dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa, tenía un extraño brillo en su mirada castaña que por un momento estremeció completamente a la chica de mirada amatista; sensación que la abandonó al escuchar el aturdidor grito de la joven a su lado.

-¡Hermano! –Sakura se lanzo en un ágil movimiento a los brazos de Touya Kinomoto –no sabes cómo te he extrañado.

-Ay como pesan los monstruos –mencionó Touya en un tono burlón hacía su hermana –y eso que sigues siendo una enana.

-Ya te he dicho que no me digas monstruo –el tono exasperado de la joven castaña no se hizo esperar y tampoco el gesto de dolor en el rostro del moreno. Definitivamente todo era como en los viejos tiempos.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena que tantas veces se había repetido en el pasado. Ahora sabía que sus vacaciones no serían como las habían planeado, era claro que la tranquilidad de la que pensaban disfrutar en el lugar había terminado en el momento en el que ambas jóvenes cruzaron la puerta de aquella cocina.

Sin embargo ella tenía la ligera sensación de que, con la llegada de ambos jóvenes, las cosas durante su estadía en aquel lugar definitivamente serían mucho más agradables.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, hola, hola mis queridísimos lectores; hoy antes que nada, quiero desearles un feliz halloween, espero que todos el día de hoy logren conseguir una buena munición de dulces (yo definitivamente voy tras la mía). <strong>

**Bien, hoy he llegado aquí con el capítulo en el que al fin nuestros protagonistas se encuentran en el mismo lugar. Si, sé que no hubo mucho sobre eso pero para el próximo prometo darle su buena cabida a esta parejita.**

**También vimos en acción a la "siempre agradable" Meiling. Con esta escena me divertí mucho porque fue una experiencia personal que mi musa pedía a gritos que incluyera en esta historia y claro, a ella siempre hay que darle gusto no vaya a ser que decida abandonarme por no prestarle atención :)**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que por supuesto me hagan llegar sus opiniones (críticas, flores, tomatazos papas bomba; como lo he dicho, todo se vale) revieween esta historia (Sí, yo sé esa palabra no existe pero desde hace mucho quería ponerla XD)**

**También pueden usar mi cuenta en facebook que aparece en mi perfil!**

**No siendo más, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	7. un dulce reencuentro

**Esta historia está basada en los personajes del fascinante anime Sakura Card Captor propiedad del grupo CLAMP.**

**Y pues la trama si es mía :)**

* * *

><p><strong>UN DULCE REENCUENTRO<strong>

Apenas iniciaba la mañana cuando un terrible grito inundó por completo hasta el más pequeño rincón de la enorme cabaña; había pasado una semana ya de su llegada al lugar y la joven de mirada amatista no podía evitar sentir expectativa ante la encantadora escena que le daría inicio a su día.

Cada despertar era igual, siempre con la misma algarabía, tal cual lo recordaba de todas las veces que convivo con la familia de su amiga durante sus fascinantes vacaciones; el grito de Sakura por haber olvidado programar su reloj despertador, el gracioso comentario de Touya sobre las pisadas de monstruo que se aproximaban al desayunador y finalmente el encantador gesto de dolor en su rostro tras la fuerte pisada de Sakura.

Si, había vivido esa misma escena un millón de veces y aún así siempre la esperaba con ansias.

Tomoyo sonrío al sentir que su amiga ya se dirigía a la mesa, tanto ella como Yukito dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta esperando ansiosamente el momento de que la joven castaña hiciese acto de presencia; al parecer el hombre frente a ella disfrutaba tanto como ella misma de aquel divertido espectáculo.

-Por qué hacías tanto ruido –llego finalmente la intervención de Touya al ver ingresar a su hermana al comedor.

-No estaba haciendo nada –dijo la joven castaña a la defensiva.

-Ah sí, pues se podían escuchar las pisadas que dabas.

-No es cierto, estaba caminando normal.

-Sí, no me digas, si tus pisadas se escuchaban idénticas a las que hacen las bestias –dijo el moreno con una expresión burlona.

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas Sakura bestia –la voz exasperada de la castaña llego acompañada de un movimiento compulsivo de sus brazos que hizo que, tanto Tomoyo como Yukito tuvieran que ocultar su risa.

-En ningún momento te llamé Sakura bestia, pero veo que ya te acostumbraste a lo que eres. Enana.

-No me digas enana, mira que ya no lo soy –la castaña sacó cómicamente su lengua.

-Ah sí, pues mira que por muy altos que sean los zapatos esos que usas sigues siendo más baja que yo.

-Sí pero solo por unos milímetros –se defendió la joven.

-Y sin ellos son como diez centímetros.

-Para ser exactos son doce –intervino la joven amatista.

Sakura miró a su mejor amiga con un gesto de maniática asesina. Se suponía que al ser su mejor amiga, ella debía defenderla, no darle armas a su hermano para que se burlara de ella.

Tomoyo corrió rápidamente a refugiarse detrás del moreno que ya se encontraba al lado suyo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que este se proponía a defenderla de la temible furia de Sakura. Sonrió inconscientemente al saberse protegida, sabía que su amiga no podría hacerle nada mientras se encontrara detrás de aquella impenetrable muralla que era Touya Kinomoto.

-Oigan, estaba pensando –intervino la siempre amable voz de Yukito –que podríamos tener un día de campo, ayer, durante el paseo, vi un lugar que sería espléndido para eso.

Touya sonrío ante la propuesta de su amigo, no porque esta fuera buena (que si lo era) sino porque había logrado evitar que su hermana le hiciera daño a la menuda mujer que tenía a sus espaldas. Se suponía que ellos debían intervenir ante cualquier situación que pudiera poner en riesgo la seguridad de la joven; bueno entre ellas no se encontraba el ataque de un monstruo iracundo, pero igual se sentía en la obligación de protegerla.

-Me parece estupendo –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa que haría olvidar a cualquiera de la situación que se había presentado momentos antes.

-Está bien, yo prepararé la comida que llevaremos –informó inmediatamente el moreno –Yuki ¿me acompañas?

-Pues yo estaba pensando en dirigirme al sitio para organizarlo un poco, la verdad es que ayer habían muchas hojas en el lugar y pensé que sería mejor ir a ordenarlo antes de llevar todo.

un extraño silencio se prolongó en el lugar. Ante la incomodidad del mismo, la amatista se sintío en la obligación romperlo.

-Si lo deseas –intervino tímidamente Tomoyo –yo podría ayudarte.

El moreno clavo un momento la mirada sobre la pequeña mujer que se encontraba al frente suyo, hecho que estremeció por un momento a la joven.

-_Y__a había olvidado lo penetrante que puede ser su mirada –_pensó la joven amatista mientras esperaba una objeción del moreno.

-Como quieras –fue la tajante respuesta obtenida.

Tomoyo sonrió al oír las palabras del joven, y su sonrisa se amplió aún más al dirigir la vista hacía Sakura quien en ese momento se encontraba atragantándose con su desayuno.

-_H__oy será un día bastante interesante –_ pensó mientras se dirigía a la cocina siguiendo los pasos del hermano de su amiga.

* * *

><p>La mañana se dibujaba un poco agitada para la chica de hermosa mirada grisácea, y su humor no era algo que ayudara a alivianar la carga que tenía; sin embargo, existía una razón por la cual, su genio hacía que ninguna persona intentara acercarse demasiado a ella.<p>

Hacía una semana que su jefa había salido a disfrutar de la tranquilidad que otorgaba la naturaleza a cualquier ser existente sobre la tierra, y había dejado bajo su responsabilidad, el deber de organizar perfectamente su agenda laboral para cuando fuera el momento de regresar.

Eso no era lo que le molestaba; de hecho, adoraba su trabajo y disfrutaba mucho trabajar para esa encantadora mujer quien sin conocerla lo suficiente, pocos años atrás, le había entregado su total confianza y le había brindado la oportunidad trabajar a su lado y además le permitía continuar con sus estudios; cosa que ningún otro empleo se le había permitido, pues de lo contrario su salario no hubiese sido suficiente para costear sus gastos de vivienda y los de la preparatoria en aquel tiempo mucho menos ahora que tenía que costear sus gastos universitarios que eran mayores.

No, lo que le molestaba era que el imbécil de Shinji Daishi hubiera decidido avisarle justo en ese momento, cuando llevaba quince minutos esperándolo, que faltaría a la cita que se habían puesto dos días antes para organizar la agenda de las jóvenes Daidouji y Kinomoto ¿y todo por qué? porque el muy idiota se había ido de fiesta la noche anterior y ahora no se sentía bien.

-Como lo odio –dijo con rabia la joven levantándose inmediatamente de la silla que ocupaba.

Era tanto su enojo, que no le permitió ver que justo en ese momento pasaba un mesero que se dirigía a la mesa que estaba tras ella con una bebida en su bandeja; bebida que, desgraciadamente fue a parar a la camisa del joven que ocupaba el lugar.

Un notable sonrojo se posó en su rostro en el momento en el que se giró y notó el desastre que había causado.

-Lo siento mucho señor, no era mi intensión… -la joven estaba desesperada buscando con que limpiar un poco la camisa del hombre que estaba frente a ella.

-Descuide señorita, estoy bien.

-Le ruego por favor me disculpe, la verdad no suelo ser tan torpe es solo que estoy muy enojada con una persona que… -la joven de mirada grisácea calló de inmediato al ver la hermosa sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de aquel elegante joven.

-Le repito hermosa joven que no hay problema, pero si usted insiste en arreglar esto le ruego que por favor me acepte una invitación a tomar algo.

La joven se sonrojó ante las palabras de aquel hombre de hermosa mirada oceánica que esbozaba la presencia de algún tipo de misterio oculto tras aquellos brillantes cristales que lo protegían.

Asintió mecánicamente a la propuesta hecha por el joven quien rápidamente le ofreció un lugar en su mesa.

-Muchas gracias… -dijo la joven dudando como llamarlo, pues aún no se habían presentado.

-Hiragizawa Eriol –respondió él aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Muchas gracias señor Hiragizawa –atino a decir ahora más calmada la joven.

-Por favor llámame Eriol.

-Solo si usted me llama por el mí nombre.

-Para mí sería todo un placer señorita…

-Kumiko, Toriyama Kumiko.

-Mucho gusto señorita Kumiko –el joven tomó la mano de la chica y depositó en ella un suave beso.

Un leve sonrojo apareció nuevamente en el rostro de la joven.

-_O__ye Kumiko que te pasa, tu sueles mandar a volar a todo aquel que te invita cualquier cosa y a este tipo ya hasta le has dado tu nombre. Oye reacciona ya sabes cómo son los de su tipo y sabes perfectamente que debes evitarlos _–pensó rápidamente la joven.

-Discúlpeme joven Eriol –su acompañante la aprobó con una sonrisa –temo que debo marcharme puesto que tengo trabajo que hacer –menciono la joven mientras llamaba al mesero para cancelar el valor de su consumo.

-Oh por favor señorita Kumiko permítame al menos cancelar su deuda.

-Está bien, muchas gracias –dijo con una sonrisa para después marcharse del lugar.

Ya estando solo, el joven esbozo una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas, no sabía por qué, pero lo cierto era que el destino se hallaba conspirando a su favor. Ahora sí, su plan había sido puesto en marcha. Si todo salía bien, pronto podría estar cerca de la joven Tomoyo Daidouji.

* * *

><p>Sakura caminaba felizmente por aquel territorio en el que tantas aventuras había vivido durante su infancia; las hojas de los arboles caían en una adorable danza sobre ella mientras recordaba con una sonrisa la razón que la había llevado a aquel sitio.<p>

**La joven castaña ingresaba sonriente a la cocina, había decidido que no quería esperar sin hacer nada para el día de campo, todos estaban trabajando y no creía justo que ella no lo hiciera. Sin embargo al preguntarle a Tomoyo si deseaban su ayuda no tardó en escuchar la odiosa voz de su hermano.**

**-**_**Quieres acaso que alguno de nosotros muera envenenado.**_

**Una risilla conspiradora se escucho provenir desde donde se encontraba su "mejor amiga". Solo eso bastó para que la joven saliera rápidamente de la cocina con el ceño fruncido y se encaminara a buscar a Yukito para ayudarlo en su labor organizadora.**

Rápidamente divisó a la persona que había estado buscando por largo tiempo, y era que el joven Yukito no había dicho a nadie en donde era el dichoso lugar del que hablaba.

Al avanzar pudo notar que este conversaba amenamente con un joven, cuya alta figura le resultaba bastante familiar.

Sabía que en algún lugar había visto a ese hombre de brillantes cabellos color chocolate que caían rebeldemente sobre aquel rostro en el que podía apreciar unos maravillosos ojos color ámbar, sin embargo lo recordaba un poco diferente. A pesar de ser un chico bastante inteligente y agradable ante sus ojos, para el mundo, siempre se mostraba con el ceño fruncido, como si permaneciera enojado por algún motivo desconocido.

Inmediatamente volaron a ella aquellos hermosos recuerdos de hace más de doce años; se veía sentada bajo un enorme árbol de cerezos junto al parque pingüino, a su lado, veía la siempre sonriente figura de su mejor amiga con su video cámara y junto a ambas veía a ese chico, quien sonreía discretamente ante sus reacciones al cierto acoso de la niña de cabellos plomizos. Rápidamente el nombre de este salió de sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

-Syaoran.

Ambos jóvenes se giraron al reconocer la presencia de Sakura en el lugar, Yukito comenzó a avanzar rápidamente hacía ella quien aún a lo lejos pudo identificar una sonrisa marcada en el apuesto rostro de su amigo de la infancia.

Un leve sonrojo se posó en su rostro.

-No me lo vas a creer Sakura, llegue aquí con la intensión de organizar un poco el lugar para nuestro día de campo y me encuentro con nada más y nada menos que el joven Li. ¿Lo recuerdas? –mencionó Yukito con una de sus características sonrisas.

Sakura comenzó a avanzar hacía el joven de cabellos cenizos y juntos llegaron al lugar donde se había quedado parado el joven ambarino.

-Wow, estás enorme –fueron las únicas palabras que brotaron de los labios de la joven, a pesar de que habían miles que revoloteaban por su mente.

Un casi imperceptible sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la persona a quien iban dirigidas esas palabras; a pesar de ya no ser un niño y de parecer una persona bastante segura, él debía reconocer que había algo en aquella joven de mirada esmeralda que hacía que en cierta forma perdiera el control de sí mismo; así había sido desde el primer momento en que la vio, el día en que fue presentado ante la clase del profesor Terada como el chico que había venido desde china. Jamás olvidaría que fue ella la primera persona que le sonrió sinceramente en la vida. La primera que se dirigió a él sin llevar con ese acercamiento una segunda intención, como había sido el caso de todos los que se aproximaban a él.

Sí, ya no era ese niño, era claro; había crecido, había madurado para lograr convertirse en la persona que era hoy, el reconocido empresario que había llevado a la cúspide del éxito a la empresa que con tantos esfuerzos sus antepasados habían logrado sacar adelante. Pero a pesar de ello, no podía evitar que todos esos antiguos sentimientos afloraran con tan solo oír el dulce timbre de la voz de aquella hermosa jovencita que en ese momento se encontraba frente a él.

-Sakura, tanto tiempo.

La joven castaña se aproximó rápidamente a él y se lanzo hacía aquellos brazos que la abrazaron por última vez el día en que el chino debió regresar a su país natal. Este hecho tomó por sorpresa al joven ambarino; sin embargo, su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato ante aquel encantador estimulo.

Era fascinante para él volver a sentir el calor que podría brindar aquella adorable jovencita a quien ni siquiera el paso del tiempo había logrado cambiar, seguía siendo la misma niña dulce y encantadora, que con solo una sonrisa lograba transformar el mundo del ser más frío existente sobre la tierra.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del hombre de dulce mirada, para él era evidente que, a pesar del paso de los años, los sentimientos que en el pasado los invadían cada que se encontraban cerca no habían logrado cambiar en lo más mínimo entre los dos jóvenes que se encontraban frente a él.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, aquí nuevamente yo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. <strong>

**Vimos algo del Touya que muchos conocemos (y que otros adoramos) y también vimos algo que muchos no creían posible. Tomoyo Daidouji en el bando contrario al de Sakura.**

**También apareció el siempre misterioso inglés haciendo de las suyas con la pobre peli roja. ¿Qué se trae entre manos este hombre? eso se lo dejaremos al tiempo :)**

**Y sí, pueden decirlo. Al fin, después de cinco capítulos (cortitos, eso sí) aparece nuestro queridísimo Syaoran siendo… bueno, muy él cuando se trata de Sakura. No se ustedes pero yo no pedo evitar las ganas de tirármele encima cada que me lo imagino sonrojadito, es tan adorable!**

**Bueno mis amados lectores no siendo más me despido no sin antes recordarles que si tienen alguna duda, opinión, sugerencia, tomatazos, papas bombas, saluditos, lo que sea, me las den a conocer por medio de un review que como he dicho antes, no quita mucho tiempo y si hacen autoras muy felices ;)**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos!**


	8. Día de campo

**Esta historia está basada en los personajes del fascinante anime Sakura Card Captor propiedad del grupo CLAMP.**

**Y pues la trama si es mía :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Día de campo.<strong>

Contrario a todo pronóstico que Tomoyo había realizado sobre su estadía en la cocina con el hermano de Sakura, había descubierto que era todo menos imposible compartir amenamente del tiempo a solas con el joven moreno. Había conocido en poco tiempo muchos aspectos sobre la vida que él llevaba en ese país al que ya denominaba como su segunda patria; aunque claro, como era de esperarse, el joven no era partidario del abundar en detalles.

Supo, tras largas horas de conversación, que vivía solo en un cómodo apartamento en la ciudad de Washington a unas horas del lugar donde llevaba cuatro años ejerciendo su profesión como empleado del gobierno en asuntos legales. Como era de esperarse de un sujeto como él, era muy respetado por sus compañeros pero también reconocía que en la mayoría despertaba un enorme sentimiento de celos por asuntos de los cuales consideraba molestos para tratar en una conversación.

Ella por su parte lo había puesto al día sobre todo lo que debía saber sobre su hermana, el proyecto en el que habían llevado a cabo juntas y los planes que tenían para pasar su temporada vacacional tranquilamente en aquel hermoso lugar.

La joven logró sentirse tan confiada en aquella conversación que incluso se dio el lujo, entre algunas risas, de recriminarle al joven por haber echado sus planes por la borda, ya que con las discusiones de este y su hermana era imposible concebir un segundo de paz.

-Si quieres que Yuki y yo nos vayamos, no es si no que lo digas –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro –por mí no hay problema en que ustedes dos se queden a solas en esa enorme cabaña disfrutando de sus vacaciones.

El rostro de Tomoyo adquirió un leve tono carmín que no paso desapercibido ante los observadores y entrenados ojos del moreno.

-No era eso lo que quería decir –dijo Tomoyo con un tono de voz firme que sorprendió por completo a su interlocutor, quien entendió que a pesar de los años la niña que tenía en frente no había cambiado en lo absoluto, seguía siendo la misma chica segura y perspicaz que casi había visto crecer; tenía la misma actitud que años atrás, cuando la había visto por última vez, en el aeropuerto, consolando a su hermana quien se quedaba sin familia en este enorme país.

Touya nuevamente se sintió sorprendido al notar lo fácil que era hablar con la niña que tenía en frente, aunque tristemente había debido mentirle sobre sus asuntos laborales puesto que era fundamental en su misión que ella tuviera el menor conocimiento posible sobre las razones que lo habían llevado a permanecer a su lado.

Mientras pensaba en esto, se descubrió mirándola fijamente mientras esta batía la crema que usarían para el pastel de fresas que estaban preparando, se sentía fascinado por la dedicación que la joven dejaba en todo lo que se disponía hacer aunque se tratara de una labor sencilla como la que ejecutaba en este momento. También pensó en que, a pesar de que la joven había crecido y se había convertido en la hermosa criatura que tenía en frente (porque debía reconocerlo, Tomoyo era una mujer sumamente atractiva a los ojos de cualquier hombre y afortunadamente él no era ningún ciego) ella aún no dejaba de ser aquella dulce niña que jugaba con su pequeña monstruo y que siempre que los visitaba llegaba con un delicioso pastel como el que estaba preparando y con una enorme sonrisa.

Inconscientemente, una sonrisa se dibujo en su apuesto rostro, justo en el instante en que la joven giraba para preguntarle algo.

-¿Ocurre algo? –peguntó la joven posando su hermosa mirada amatista en el hombre frente a ella, le parecía extraño verlo sonreír de esa manera, casi podía afirmar que era la primera vez que lo hacía, puesto que sus sonrisas siempre solían ser de burla e ir dirigidas a su hermana.

-No, ¿por qué lo dices? –en el rostro del joven se notaba una expresión un tanto confusa al caer en cuenta de lo que había sucedido, aun así siguió actuando como si no hubiese ocurrido.

-Es que… No, olvídalo –Tomoyo volvió a fijar su vista en la mezcla aun un poco confundida, sin embargo recordó lo que quería preguntarle a Touya.

-¿Por qué decidieron Yukito y tu pasar sus vacaciones en este lugar? –dijo mientras empezaba a decorar el pastel con la mezcla.

-Pues la verdad no estaba en nuestros planes venir a este lugar; de hecho, técnicamente no estamos aquí de vacaciones.

-Ah no, ¿entonces? –dijo ahora más confundida Tomoyo.

-Tenemos un caso que resolver y el juicio se llevará a cabo aquí en Tokio dentro de dos meses; decidimos con nuestro cliente reunirnos en tres semanas para estudiar el caso y analizar las probabilidades existentes de que se presente un desarrollo negativo del proceso.

-y como no tenían nada que hacer durante las cuatro semanas de espera decidieron venir a relajarse ese tiempo –completo la joven la explicación del moreno.

-Exacto –dijo sumándole con un tono burlón –y el monstruo se ha encargado de que todo sea mejor que lo planeado.

Ambos empezaron a reír recordando las graciosas discusiones que solían tener los dos hermanos.

-Creo que Sakura se enojaría mucho si supiera que me he estado riendo a sus espaldas-mencionó Tomoyo con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

-La monstruo… no lo creo, ella sería incapaz de enojarse contigo –el rostro de Touya se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa –después de todo, tú has sido quien más la ha apoyado desde que perdimos a nuestros padres.

La mirada de Tomoyo se entristeció ante la mención del hecho, sin embargo, tras unos momentos, recobró su característica vitalidad dando paso a una preciosa sonrisa que tuvo la virtud de hacer algo que jamás había ocurrido. Hacer que en la siempre fría, burlona y sarcástica mirada del moreno, se reflejara el más sincero sentimiento de ternura.

* * *

><p>-Permiso para hablar, señor –mencionó en posición de saludo militar, un pequeño hombre que ingresaba a la carpa situada en medio del árido y ardiente territorio.<p>

El calor era completamente sofocante en aquel lugar; sin embargo, para aquel alto sujeto de cabellos oscuros a quien iban dirigidas las palabras, la fuerza con que azotaba el sol en ese momento no infundía ningún rastro de molestia. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente acostumbrado a él. Era inmune al calor.

-Permiso concedido –pronuncio el hombre con su tono autoritario.

-Ya todo está listo señor.

Un brillo aterrador se posó en su oscura mirada, aquella horrorosa expresión se complementó perfectamente con la siniestra sonrisa que dibujaron sus delgados labios sobre los que se posaba un tupido bigote. No había nada que regocijara más a este sujeto que la simple idea de estar a un paso de conseguir lo que deseaba, a pesar de que esto involucrara la vida de uno de sus más leales hombres.

De cualquier forma, para eso habían sido entrenados.

Para ellos era un honor morir cumpliendo un ideal.

Aquel despiadado hombre se levanto rápidamente de la silla que ocupaba aún posando su mirada sobre aquel sujeto quien le informaba que era hora de poner el plan en marcha.

Todo era muy sencillo, o le entregaban lo que ellos necesitaban o un montón de gente inocente sucumbiría ante el fatídico impacto que pueden proporcionar los 500 gramos de riodin que llevaría atados a su cuerpo, su más leal seguidor.

-Desplácense al lugar indicado –dijo con la rasposa voz que lo caracterizaba –cuando estén allí esperen mis instrucciones. Pronto este querido gobierno verá de lo que somos capaces por lograr nuestros objetivos –su rostro cargaba una expresión de entero júbilo –pronto verán que a nuestra organización no era conveniente subestimarla como lo han hecho hasta este momento.

* * *

><p>El joven inglés ingresó rápidamente a su cuarto de hotel, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se aventó sobre su cama. A pesar de sentirse dichoso puesto que finalmente su plan había sido puesto en marcha, había algo que lo incomodaba en todo aquel asunto; y era precisamente la idea de que no sería fácil conseguir la confianza de la joven de cabellos rojizos.<p>

A pesar de que no fue mucho el tiempo que logró compartir con la joven, este si fue suficiente para deducir que la joven tenía la tendencia a escapar de cualquier tipo de roce social, algo que probablemente se debiera al hecho de trabajar para una persona como lo era Tomoyo Daidouji. Era completamente comprensible, la presión del medio no solo suele afectar a la persona directamente involucrada, sino también a quienes conviven con ella.

Sin embargo; algo que también pudo notar, fue el simple hecho de que, por un momento, la joven logro sentirse confiada ante él y eso ya era un avance significativo.

Mientras se hallaba extraviado en estos pensamientos, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió lentamente dando paso a la bella figura de su prima, era muy propio de ella aparecer justo en el momento en que el necesitaba despejar su mente y quien mejor que ella y sus ocurrencias para hacerlo.

-No creerás lo que acabo de comprar –dijo sonriente la joven enseñándole la bolsa que llevaba a su querido primo mientras se arrojaba sobre la enorme cama de rodillas dando pequeños saltitos.

El joven sonrió ante la actitud infantil de su prima, aún así, el sabía que dicha compra tenía su historia y eso era lo que realmente le causaba curiosidad.

La hermosa mujer al notar aquella expresión de curiosidad, tantas veces manifestada en su adorado primo, se dispuso a narrar con una enorme sonrisa aquello que tanto le emocionaba.

-Iba pasando por una tienda y al virar mi vista hacia las elegantes vitrinas, mis ojos captaron al más apuesto y sexy vendedor que pudieron haber visto jamás; pero como él se hallaba en horas laborales, no había forma en que yo pudiera acercarme –mencionó la joven con un gracioso puchero –por esa razón –su tono volvió a ser tan animado como siempre –decidí comprarte este obsequio –mencionó mientras sacaba de una de sus tantas bolsas, una preciosa corbata de color azul celeste.

-Ya veo –respondió el inglés con una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas –es una bonita excusa.

-Verdad que si –dijo entusiasmada la joven –gracias a ella obtuve su teléfono.

-Y he de suponer que no lo llamaras –dijo con voz firme el joven de mirada oceánica.

-Por supuesto primito –una sonrisa un poco maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro –sabes perfectamente cómo es que me gusta jugar.

El inglés sonrió al recordar las innumerables ocasiones en que su prima había hecho lo mismo; le encantaba coquetear con cuanto hombre apuesto se encontrara, pues era una experta en el arte de la seducción y sabía sacarle provecho a su talento. Enamoraba en un segundo a quien eligiera como su víctima y al saberlo ilusionado con una próxima cita, los abandonaba a la deriva de sus emociones.

Sin embargo él sabía perfectamente el origen de aquel comportamiento; sabía que en sus inicios no significó lo que significaba actualmente.

Aquello había sido un episodio demasiado doloroso para la chica y no había sido una, sino dos las ocasiones en las que había debido afrontar tal situación; por lo tanto, ella decidió la forma perfecta para "superar" todo el daño que le habían propinado. Hacerles a los demás lo que le habían hecho a ella.

Aún así, el esperaba pacientemente la entrada de su amada pariente en un estado real de resiliencia y que tras ello Nakuru lograra volver a sentir la necesidad existente de todo ser humano de amar con el alma y el deseo del corazón de ser correspondido.

* * *

><p>Las miradas asesinas de Touya no se hicieron esperar desde el momento en que vio a una sonriente Sakura ingresar al salón principal de la cabaña al lado del mocoso chino del cual, años atrás, había creído que no volvería a preocuparse.<p>

Le enfadaba notar lo alegre que se veía su hermana mientras conversaba con el chico de ojos ámbar. Le enfadaba saber que ahora que su pequeña monstruo no era tan pequeña, sería más difícil hacerles la vida imposible. Pero lo que más le enfadaba en ese momento era que gracias a la bocota de su compañero y mejor amigo, ahora tendría que compartir con el mocoso los platillos que había preparado con la joven que estaba a su lado.

-De haber sabido que tendríamos compañía –dijo entre dientes mientras dirigía una mirada asesina a Syaoran –habría puesto un poco de arsénico en la comida del intruso.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras del hermano de su mejor amiga.

-A poco llevas contigo arsénico para dárselo a las personas que no te agradan –Tomoyo continuo riendo –en ese caso debo procurar agradarte porque de lo contrario no quiero imaginar cómo sería mi fin.

Un bufido seguido de su característica sonrisa de lado fue toda respuesta de Touya a las palabras de la joven.

Una agradable risa broto de la siempre discreta joven ante la reacción del moreno, risa que tuvo la propiedad de que todos los presentes en aquel lugar dirigieran la vista sobre ella causando que un leve sonrojo se posara en sus pálidas mejillas.

De aquella incómoda situación en la que se hallaba la chica de mirada amatista solo logro sacarla esa voz que era tan familiar para la joven.

-Hermano, ni creas que no oí lo que le decías a Tomoyo –mencionaba una Sakura roja del coraje que le provocaba las palabras de su hermano.

Una gotita se deslizo por la cabeza de todos los que ahora se hallaban en el lugar elegido por Yukito, disfrutando del aire fresco y los deliciosos platillos.

Después de aquel episodio el ambiente se volvió más relajado, puesto que por alguna desconocida razón ahora el gruñón de Touya guardaba silencio y solo se dedicaba a comer.

Syaoran empezó a platicar sobre la razón que lo había llevado a ese lugar; la empresa de la que hace poco tiempo había tomado las riendas, ahora se hallaba organizando la campaña publicitaría para el lanzamiento de su más reciente adquisición, un nuevo modelo de vehículo hibrido el cual sería lanzado al mercado a inicios del próximo año.

-El equipo de publicidad consideró que este era el mejor escenario natural para grabar los comerciales que acompañarían a la campaña –mencionó Syaoran con una pequeña sonrisa que ahora se dirigía a la joven de mirada esmeralda –y veo que no se equivocaron.

El rostro de Sakura inconscientemente adquirió una leve tonalidad carmín que solo paso inadvertido para el sujeto que la había provocado.

Una sonrisa conspiradora se dibujo en el rostro de Tomoyo y Yukito y un leve gruido fue todo lo que se escucho del siempre explosivo Touya Kinomoto.

Para él era evidente que ahora el sujeto chino había regresado para quedarse y comprendió que ahora la amenaza no era únicamente ver a la joven Daidouji sumergida en medio de una posible guerra entre dos organizaciones completamente ajenas a ella, sino también la posibilidad de perder para siempre a la persona que había jurado, frente a la tumba de sus padres, proteger ante cualquier amenaza.

-Pues tu equipo de publicidad tiene mucha razón –mencionó la joven Kinomoto tratando de borrar el color carmín que se había apoderado de su rostro –este lugar es precioso y sumamente relajante –calló la joven con una sonrisa de fascinación ahora adornando su faz –oye Syaoran ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen pronosticado para la grabación del comercial?

Con esta simple pregunta la joven castaña logró sacar a su hermano de sus profundas cavilaciones; este era un asunto de completo interés para el joven Kinomoto puesto que, a pesar de saber completamente perdida la batalla ante el joven extranjero tenía claro que esa victoria no se la otorgaría tan fácilmente; les haría la vida imposible como lo había hacho años atrás, aunque sabía que al final cedería solo por ver feliz a su pequeña bestia.

Por otro lado, Sakura se sentía mucho más tranquila y confiada puesto que el tema de conversación era enteramente conocido por ella.

-Pues, en realidad en agenda se encuentran programadas dos semanas para la grabación; sin embargo hay que tener en cuenta que debido a que se realiza en un espacio abierto y que estamos entrando a época otoñal, existe una gran posibilidad de que se produzcan algunos contratiempos de tipo climático.

-Sí, recuerdo que hace un año tuvimos serios inconvenientes en la grabación de un comercial –una sonrisa se posó en el rostro de Sakura al evocar aquellas experiencias del pasado –llovió terriblemente casi toda la semana destinada a la grabación. Debimos permanecer encerrados en la cabaña que se había adquirido mientras duraba el trabajo de filmación; todo ese tiempo fue tan aburrido –dijo la joven entornando sus ojos, gesto que causó que todos los presentes rieran.

-Por cierto Li, en donde se hospedaran estas dos semanas –mencionó Yukito –pues de aquí a la ciudad son demasiadas horas en carretera.

-De hecho –respondió el castaño –hemos rentado la cabaña que se encuentra junto a la carretera, es lo suficientemente grande para alojar a todo el equipo.

La joven de mirada esmeralda se sintió muy feliz al escuchar la respuesta del joven ambarino. Saber que lo tendría tan cerca y que podría compartir todo ese tiempo con él, era una idea que simplemente la entusiasmaba.

-Bah, que molestia. Tendré que verte todo este tiempo rondando por este lugar –mencionó Touya gruñendo –ahora sí oficialmente mis vacaciones se han arruinado.

Ante el comentario del moreno las miradas desafiantes entre Touya y Syaoran no se hicieron esperar.

-Creí que habías dicho que no te encontrabas precisamente de vacaciones –comentó con una sonrisa la joven de mirada amatista con una intensión clara, evitar una pelea entre los dos jóvenes.

En ese momento Sakura dirigió la mirada hacia Tomoyo y de ahí a Touya, pues en realidad ella si pensaba que su hermano y el mejor amigo de este se hallaban tomando las vacaciones que nunca se habían dignado a tomar.

-No estás de vacaciones hermano, entonces que haces aquí –mencionó la castaña mientras abría y cerraba rápidamente sus ojos como si esa acción le permitiera entender fácilmente la situación.

Touya no hacía más que gruñir entre dientes repitiéndose que debía asegurarse de mantener su boca bien cerrada. Fue ahí que, con una de sus características sonrisas, el joven de cabellos cenizos intervino por su mejor amigo, pues sabía que a Touya no le gustaba dar explicaciones.

-La verdad es que estamos aquí esperando a que finalice el mes, pues a inicios del próximo tendremos que reunirnos con un cliente para revisar detalladamente su caso.

En el rostro de Sakura se dibujo una expresión un poco más tranquila, pues ahora había entendido la razón por la cual su hermano no le había avisado que estaría un tiempo en Japón.

-Oye hermano ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? –el tono de enfado completamente falso que imprimió la castaña en su voz tuvo la virtud de hacer reír a su mejor amiga, quien había captado su intensión.

-Ah claro, disculpa monstruo, como tú me lo preguntaste tantas veces –el tono sarcástico del mayor de los Kinomoto no se hizo esperar.

El enfado en la castaña ahora si era completamente real.

-¿Y por qué tu si lo sabías Tomoyo? –Dijo mirando inquisitivamente a su amiga – ah espera, no me respondas, después de todo, ahora tu estas de su lado.

Ante el tono dramático que había utilizado la castaña todos los presentes (a excepción de Touya) no pudieron evitar reír.

-Bueno, acaso esperabas que me quedara las casi dos horas que tardamos preparando la comida completamente callada ¡que poco me conoces amiga!

Tomoyo imitaba el tono dramático utilizado anteriormente por su mejor amiga logrando de esta manera arrancar grandes carcajadas de todos los presentes; incluso el gruñón de Touya Kinomoto se dio la oportunidad de sonreír ante la perfecta imitación que hacía la chica de nívea piel a su pequeña hermana.

De pronto, sin ninguna razón aparente, en el rostro de Tomoyo se marcó una expresión que se debatía entre el asombro y la tristeza. Ante esto la castaña no pudo evitar preguntarle a su amiga el porqué de esa reacción.

-Es que este momento ha sido tan agradable y tú te veías tan divina mientras discutías con tu hermano –todo esto lo mencionaba la joven con su rostro bajo y una voz un tanto apagada que tuvo la virtud de preocupar en cierto grado a todos los presentes –y no pude evitar sentirme triste al recordar que olvide mi cámara de video sobre mi cama y que ahora este momento no podrá ser parte de mi preciosa videoteca.

Ante las palabras de la joven todos los presentes se fueron de espaldas pues en verdad todos creían que se trataba de algo más importante.

En el rostro de Touya se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa al ver la expresión de vergüenza y resignación que se apoderaba del rostro de su pequeña monstruo; era evidente que la joven de hermosa mirada amatista seguía siendo la misma de siempre y que probablemente jamás cambiaria.

De esta manera, entre risas y bromas y uno que otro comentario fuera de lugar el sol se fue otorgando s despedida en el horizonte matizando el cielo en un hermoso tono naranja-violáceo dando aviso a lo cinco jóvenes de que era momento de regresar a su hogar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, aquí nuevamente yo (después de un siglo desaparecida gracias al coma de mi compu, el estrés de la U y al malgenio de mi querido padre) he regresado con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.<strong>

**Vimos algunas situaciones un tanto interesantes entre nuestros queridos protagonistas y sé que poco a poco se irán poniendo aún mejor. **

**También pudimos conocer un poquitito más de la vida de mi querida Nakuru, que opinan, ¿será muy cruel lo que hace? Más adelante conoceremos la historia tras su actitud.**

**Y bueno, no todo es color de rosa en este capítulo, ahí tuvimos una pequeña intervención de un personaje que no me gustaría para nada tener en frente.**

**Y a Syaoran al parecer Touya no se la va a hacer nadita fácil, aunque… les cuento un secreto… adoro cuando pelea con mi chico ambarino y adquiere esa actitud sobreprotectora, se ve tan bello *suspiro***

**Por cierto antes de que lo olvide, espero que hayan podido celebrar las fiestas navideñas como se debe, al lado de las personas que más aman en este mundo y recordando con una sonrisa a aquellos que ya no se encuentran a su lado.**

**Espero que santa les haya dado todo lo que pedían (o que al menos no haya llenado su casa de carbón :)**

**Y por si la oportunidad no se presenta quiero desearles un muy feliz año, espero que las metas que se plantearon para este que paso hoy ya estén alcanzadas, que las duras pruebas hayan sido superadas y claro, deseando que el próximo año este lleno de alegrías y bendiciones XD**

**Bueno mis amados lectores no siendo más me despido con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro no sin antes recordarles que si tienen alguna duda, opinión, sugerencia, tomatazos, papas bombas, saluditos, lo que sea, me las den a conocer por medio de un review que como he dicho antes, no quita mucho tiempo y si hacen autoras muy, muy felices ;)**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Besos!**


	9. A pesar del tiempo

**Esta historia está basada en los personajes del fascinante anime Sakura Card Captor propiedad del grupo CLAMP.**

**Y pues la trama si es mía :)**

* * *

><p><strong>A PESAR DEL TIEMPO…<strong>

Un par de ojos oscuros se hallaban completamente abiertos a pesar de que ya pasaban las tres de la madrugada; la preocupación lo embargaba desde hace casi una semana y se hacía mucho más fuerte en las noches cuando aquel problema era lo único que lograba ocupar sus pensamientos. En la soledad de la noche no hacía más que anhelar el nuevo día, rodeado de los gritos de su insoportable hermana al insultar a su querido mocoso.

Sin embargo, entre más lo deseara, el tiempo nocturno parecía hacerse cada vez más eterno y su mente no podía evitar regresar a aquel día en que había recibido la llamada del oficial Stewart informándole la totalidad de los acontecimientos ocurridos en la ciudad de Washington.

**_El alto joven moreno se hallaba en la cocina de la cabaña acompañado de Tomoyo; hacía dos días habían permitido a los señores Fujimiya dejar por tiempo indefinido sus labores en la cabaña puesto que uno de sus nietos había sufrido un accidente y sus padres lamentablemente no se hallaban en el país, por lo tanto no tenía quien se hiciera cargo de él._**

**_Ambos jóvenes hablaban amenamente sobre los acontecimientos del día anterior; la llegada de Syaoran había sido una gran sorpresa, tantos años sin verlo y volverse a encontrar en un lugar tan inesperado era algo que merecía algún comentario por parte de la joven de mirada amatista quien no pudo evitar sonreír ante las reacciones del moreno a su lado al tocar el tema de la cercanía existente entre cierta joven de mirada esmeralda y otro cierto guapo empresario de mirada ámbar y cabellos rebeldes._**

**_-No sé que le ve Sakura al mocoso ese –respondió Touya aún con el ceño fruncido._**

**_La sonrisa de Tomoyo cambió por completo; ya no era de burla, por el contrario, se podía distinguir en el rostro de la joven una dulce expresión imposible de descifrar para el moreno que ahora estaba frente a ella y aún más imposible, no caer en esa extraña sensación de tranquilidad que cada una de las sonrisas de la joven le infundía._**

**_Sin embargo, un ruido proveniente de la de la mesa logró sacarlo de aquel trance en el que inconscientemente se había sumergido y se maldijo por lo bajo por la actitud que tomaba cada que se encontraba con la hermosa mujer de cabellos plomizos._**

**_Rápidamente se encaminó hacia el lugar en que el insistente replicar de su teléfono solicitaba su presencia._**

**_Al notar el nombre en la pantalla del mismo su expresión cambió completamente. Su usual seriedad nuevamente se posesionó de su rostro._**

**_-Señor Stewart –dijo el moreno manteniendo las formalidades con su jefe y amigo._**

**_-Kinomoto –respondió el hombre al otro lado de la línea –veo que aún mis agentes no les han informado sobre los últimos acontecimientos._**

**_Touya dirigió sigilosamente la mirada hacia la joven al otro lado de la cocina y si más salió del lugar._**

**_-No, temo que no me han informado nada sobre el asunto. Ni a mí ni a Tsukishiro._**

**_-Bien, no es desconocido para el mundo que en los últimos días han sido frustrados por parte de nuestra organización tres atentados de parte del grupo dirigido por Diab. Pero esa es información que ustedes ya conocen. Lo que ahora nos preocupa es que en el último atentado, junto a la carga de explosivos encontramos una cinta en la cual Diab habla sobre sus atentados frustrados; el sabia que con este sucedería lo mismo y por eso dejó la grabación ahí. Por medio de su discurso, él nos dio a entender que sabe sobre el hecho de que el dispositivo que busca no se encuentra bajo nuestra protección y que no descansará hasta encontrarlo._**

**_El silencio logró apoderarse por unos segundos en ambos lados de la línea._**

**_-Entiendo a lo que se refiere –finalmente respondió Touya con una expresión indescifrable en su mirada._**

**_-Bien –respondió Stewart **_–h_**emos elaborado un micro dispositivo de rastreo que consideramos conveniente que la joven Daidouji lleve constantemente, creemos que es necesario pues de esta manera podremos conocer siempre su posición en caso de que Diab logre dar con ella. Sin embargo es más que claro que no podemos enviarlo a el lugar en el que actualmente se encuentran así que necesitamos que, ya sea usted o Tsukishiro, regresen en una semana a Tokyo para hacer entrega del dispositivo ya que en este tiempo se encontrará en manos de nuestros colaboradores en Japón._**

**_-Entendido señor, algo más de lo que debamos tener conocimiento._**

**_-Por el momento eso es todo –mencionó el hombre cortando finalmente la comunicación._**

Touya giró sobre su cama posando su mirada en la luz de la lámpara que acababa de encender, aquella que lo acompañaba cada noche preguntándose como era posible que su mejor amigo pudiera descansar tan plácidamente sabiendo todos los problemas que se avecinaban.

Cerró los ojos por un instante y en medio de esa oscuridad que sus parpados le ofrecían pudo percibir aquella mirada que tanta tranquilidad le producía desde hace muchos años.

De repente se puso de pie; después de todo, sabía que en ese momento no lograría conciliar el sueño. Se puso el pantalón de su pijama y se dirigió si más a la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

><p>La joven no paraba de dar vueltas sobre su cama, sus largos cabellos se hallaban revueltos en su almohada y en su frente se podía apreciar una ligera capa de sudor. Era evidente que aquel no era un buen sueño; no hasta el momento en que, tras leves movimientos seguidos de una especie de sonrisa, aquellos hermosos ojos violáceos se abrieron lentamente topándose con la débil luz que brindaba aquella hermosa luna llena la cual se colaba sigilosamente por su ventana.<p>

Nuevamente había soñado con él, era aquel sueño que noche tas noche desde hace seis meses la acompañaba. Un sueño que parecía tan real, en un inicio la atormentaba llenándola de sentimientos de angustia y un vacío insoportable y que al final la tranquilizaba.

Era ese mismo sueño el que la había llevado a la búsqueda constante de aquel hombre del cual solo podía distinguir una intensa mirada que le otorgaba una sensación de paz; una mirada que, extrañamente, hacía tres semanas la sentía aun más fuerte y cercana.

Y aun no entendía la razón.

Lentamente se levantó de su cama, tomó la suave y diminuta bata violeta que se hallaba a su lado y decidió bajar a la cocina por un poco de agua.

Se deslizó sigilosamente por los oscuros pasillos de la enorme cabaña tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible puesto que sabía que no sería agradable despertar a esas horas de la madrugada a ningún de los habitantes del lugar. Sin embargo, debido a la poca luz que iluminaba en ese momento, tropezó con uno de los elegantes jarrones que se hallaban en aquel eterno pasillo haciendo que todos sus esfuerzos por no hacer ningún ruido fuesen en vano.

Mientras retomaba su andar, decidió voltear hacía el camino recorrido para cerciorarse de que nadie hubiera despertado; un enorme suspiro escapó de ella al darse cuenta que todo estaba bien así que nuevamente miró a adelante y ahogo un grito al divisar una enorme figura justo frente a ella.

-Que susto me diste –dijo con tono de alivio al distinguir entre las sombras el rostro familiar del hermano de su mejor amiga.

-Qué ¿Creíste que era un fantasma? –dijo por lo bajo el joven –valla, creo que tanto andar con el monstruo ya te está afectando.

Y nuevamente ahí estaba aquella sonrisa burlona tan característica del sujeto frente a ella. La joven no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabas de Touya, no sabía por qué pero aquella burlona actitud del joven era algo que le agradaba. Y mucho.

Había sido así desde la primera vez que visitó la casa de los Kinomoto y conoció al joven moreno.

-Increíble, tantos años y no has podido dejar esa actitud –mencionó la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Touya levantó una ceja mientras cruzaba sus brazos en una pose relajada ya familiar para la joven.

-Que te puedo decir, es mi marca personal.

-Si Sakura estuviera aquí ya tendrías un fuerte dolor en tu pie.

Ambos rieron ante la certera respuesta de Tomoyo mientras se dirigían juntos a la cocina donde Tomoyo pudo ver con claridad la imagen del joven junto a ella.

Su rostro se tornó del color de la grana al percatarse de la ausencia de una camisa en el cuerpo del hermano de su mejor amiga, dejando a la vista aquel maravilloso torso bronceado y los fuertes y poderosos brazos del moreno.

No es que nunca en la vida hubiera visto a un hombre sin camisa ¡Dios sabe que no! Gracias a su profesión había visto muchos ¡y no solo sin camisa! Pero jamás, con ninguno de esos hombres, había sentido la enorme necesidad que tenía en este momento de pasar sus delicadas manos por aquella enorme espalda que ahora se hallaba frente a ella.

Se reprendió mentalmente por toda la serie de pensamientos nada castos que rondaban por su mente en ese preciso instante y rogaba a los cielos por que Touya no se girara y notara el potente sonrojo que se había apoderado de su rostro.

Pero a veces es demasiado pedir.

Touya había girado y para él había sido imposible no notar la reacción de la joven. Una vez más, ahí estaba aquella sonrisa; le pareció demasiado gracioso ver esa actitud tan inocente en una joven de su edad.

-Sabes… Y-yo c-creo q-que –la joven notó lo tonta que se oía al titubear de esa maneta así que aclaró su garganta y continuó hablando con un poco más de confianza –creo que no debería andar así por la casa, no es correcto.

Correcto, lo que no era correcto eran las imágenes que llegaron nuevamente a su cabeza cuando pronunció esas palabas. Sacudió su cabeza un poco aturdida por sus pensamientos.

Por otro lado Touya levantó una ceja ante las palabras de la joven quien ya había vuelto a mirar en su dirección. No pudo evitar pasar su mirada por el cuerpo de la joven. Debía admitirlo, frente a él se hallaba una hermosa mujer con sus largas y estilizadas piernas y aquellas curvas que aquella diminuta bata no lograba ocultar.

Se sorprendió él mismo con ese tipo de pensamientos regañándose internamente por mirar de esa manera a la mujer que era como su hermana.

-Pues entonces creo que no soy el único que no hace lo correcto señorita Daidouji –mencionó aún con la mirada sobre ella –¿No lo cree?

El carmín que había logrado abandonar su rostro segundos antes nuevamente se apoderó del rostro de la joven al escuchar las palabras del moreno.

Rápidamente se dirigió al refrigerador tomando la botella de agua y se sirvió un vaso; guardo nuevamente la botella y mientras pasaba por el lado del joven, breves palabras salieron de sus labios.

-No lo creo, Touya. Buenas noches.

Y con ello se perdió en el pasillo en dirección a su cuarto.

-Buenas noches –susurró el joven con una sonrisa muy diferente a las que solía ofrecer.

* * *

><p>-¡DAISHO, ERES UN IDIOTA!<p>

Aquel grito fue la única reacción que pudo tener la joven de largo cabello azabache al escuchar las palabras del joven que tenía en frente. No sabía como era posible que una persona pudiera ser tan imbécil como para hablarle de esa manera.

Sin embargo, a pesar de desear más que nada en el mundo tomar el florero que se hallaba en el centro de la mesa que habían ocupado en aquel lujoso restaurante desde hace no más de media hora y partírselo en la cabeza, el enorme sonrojo que sabía se había apoderado de su rostro no daba lugar a que ella si quiera pudiese levantar la su cara y mirarlo a los ojos.

Es más, consideraba que esa posibilidad se hallaba a mil años luz de distancia.

Cómo era posible que este tipo, con tan pocos minutos de reencuentro, se atreviera a hacerle ese tipo de propuestas.

Acaso no sabía que trataba con una dama; una dama que años atrás se hubiera muerto porque el joven que tenía frente a ella le hubiese dicho esas palabras , claro, en esa época las hormonas estaban completamente alborotadas al igual que su órgano vital que en aquel entonces solo latía por ese estúpido sujeto.

Pero ahora era diferente.

Ella lo había superado. Lo años en su amada Hong Kong le habían permitido lograrlo y no dejaría que este idiota volviera para burlarse de ella de ese modo.

-Por qué me gritas si no estoy sordo –dijo el joven con una "inocente" sonrisa en su rostro –ahora la gente me mira como si lo que dijiste fuera cierto.

Aquellas palabras del joven hicieron que Meiling levantara lentamente su mirada y se encontrara con que todos los ojos en el sitio se hallaban posados en ellos dos. Su sonrojo se intensificó, lo bueno era que ahora tenía una excelente excusa para levantar su rostro. Al parecer, mil años luz no eran suficientes.

-Ves lo que haces, idiota –dijo en un susurro y con un poco de enfado.

-Pero si yo no he hecho nada –aquel intento de puchero que se marcó en el rostro de Sinji tuvo la virtud de incrementar en enojo de la joven china.

-Te parece poco que me pidas que te acompañe a tu apartamento a hacer "cositas interesantes" –tomó aire tratando de serenarse un poco -¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy? Y aun así te atreves a decir que no haz hecho nada.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del joven desplazando su expresión hacia la mirada chocolate tras aquellos lentes que había usado desde su adolescencia.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada en todos estos años pequeña Mei –decía mientras entrelazaba sus manos sobre la mesa –sigues siendo igual de gruñona que antes y veo que igual que en ese tiempo, el ceño fruncido te sienta de maravilla.

La sonrisa se amplió aún más al ver el gracioso gesto de enfado que hacía la joven; por otro lado, Meiling se hallaba teniendo una ruda lucha interna con su cuerpo tratando de evitar que ese sonrojo volviera a posarse en su rostro. No podía darle a ese tonto el gusto de verla avergonzada.

-Si que extrañaba esa bonita expresión –la sonrisa del joven se tornó un poco mas dulce –disculpa que te haya hecho esa propuesta pero es que en verdad quería ver esa carita.

Aquellos ojos de color escarlata se abrieron como platos ante las palabras del joven ¿Ese tonto se estaba disculpando? Shinji Daisho, el mujeriego egocéntrico que había conocido en la preparatoria gracias a su amiga Sakura se estaba disculpando con ella.

Aquellas palabras tuvieron la virtud de desestabilizar a la joven y antiguas emociones se removieron en su interior.

Porque sentía totalmente sinceras esas palabras.

Nuevamente la confusión la invadió.

-Tengo que irme –dijo la joven tomando su bolso y levantándose rápidamente de su sitio –nos vemos luego… creo.

Y sin más salió del lugar dejando tras de si a un joven tan o aún más confundido que ella.

* * *

><p>Las hojas de aquellos enormes árboles que invadían el extenso bosque en el que se encontraban, se deslizaban lentamente sobre el viento en un agradable descenso; Sakura había decidido que sería muy entretenido mostrarle a su amigo sus lugares favoritos en todo el lugar y tras una larga caminata la joven de mirada esmeralda se detuvo frente a un enorme y hermoso roble.<p>

Sakura dio un par de pasos y, de pronto, ya no se encontraba en el suelo si no sobre una de las ramas de aquel imponente árbol y con una enorme sonrisa que invitaba a su compañero a hacer lo mismo que ella. Pocos minutos después ambos se hallaban envueltos en una amena conversación.

-No pensé que todavía fueras capaz de subir a un árbol de esta manera –dijo el joven ambarino en un agradable tono burlón.

-¿Creíste que por ser modelo no haría esta clase de cosas? –Syaoran asintió con su cabeza –la verdad es que hace mucho que no lo hacía, no había tenido la oportunidad.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven dando paso a un cómodo silencio que fue interrumpido segundos después.

-Amo ver desde aquí como caen las hojas de este árbol –decía la joven castaña; en sus ojos se podía vislumbrar, tras ese hermoso brillo otorgado por los reflejos del sol poniente, aquella expresión que revelaba sus regresos a la infancia –sabes, a Kero le gustaba mucho subir a este árbol, y aunque en ese tiempo me costaba mucho alcanzar estas ramas, era una gran recompensa la hermosa visión que podía tener desde este lugar y aun creo que es hermoso ver el atardecer desde aquí y recordar viejos tiempos y aunque mi querido Kero ya no esté conmigo –una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla –lo recuerdo con mucha alegría. Esa bola de pelos, como le decía mi hermano, me dio muy bellos momentos en mi infancia.

Syaoran que se hallaba sentado a su lado, sobre aquella rama que los distanciaba casi tres metros del suelo, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a el pequeño felino amarillo de ojos dorados que tantos rasguños le había proporcionado en las numerosas visitas que había hecho a la castaña en su adolescencia acompañado de Tomoyo y su prima Meiling.

Sabía lo mucho que su amiga quería a ese animal; tanto así que en una ocasión dejo de hablarle por una semana porque accidentalmente le había pisado la cola al felino, también sabía lo mucho que le había dolido a ella aquella pérdida, él la había consolado siempre que recordaba a su amada mascota y la tristeza la invadía.

Tal como en este momento.

Al ver que las lágrimas no cesaban su carrera por el rostro de la joven, Syaoran sintió la enorme necesidad de abrazarla; sin embargo, mucho antes de que él se decidiera a hacerlo, aquellos delicados brazos ya se hallaban alrededor de su cuerpo aferrándose a el como si fuera su tabla de salvación, suplicando silenciosamente que no la abandonara en ese momento.

Y él no estaba dispuesto a abandonarla.

Rápidamente correspondió el abrazo pensando en lo mucho que quería a esa mujer que ante él no temía mostrarse tal cual era, aquella niña llorona que a pesar del paso tiempo seguía y tenía la certeza de que seguiría siendo la misma.

-Discúlpame por esto Syaoran –dijo la joven entre sollozos sin apartarse ni un segundo de aquel protector y cálido abrazo –has de pensar que soy una tonta.

-Shhh –dijo él acariciando el sedoso cabello de Sakura –sabes, esto es lo que más me gusta de ti.

La joven de mirada esmeralda sintió que toda la sangre subía a su cabeza y no podía dejar de imaginar las proporciones del sonrojo que sabía que se había apoderado de su rostro al escuchar las palabras de Syaoran.

Sakura se apartó un poco del joven para buscar en su mirada un indicio de que aquellas palabras habían sido pronunciadas por sus labios y lo que encontró hizo que el ritmo de su corazón se acelerara considerablemente.

Ahí estaba esa mirada ámbar que tanto amaba mostrándose ante ella dulce y sincera como muy pocos la habían conocido, en ese momento supo que estaba perdida.

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente permitiendo que todas las sensaciones que embargaban su cuerpo fuesen mucho más intensas, la distancia entre ambos rostros se fue acortando hasta ser casi inexistente.

Aquel momento era único, los dos jóvenes ya no tenían conciencia sobre el tiempo ni el espacio; para ellos no había nadie más que el ser maravilloso que tenían en frente, el ser por el que sus corazones latían desbocados en una sincronía perfecta y sabían que solo podía ser así porque el sentimiento que los unía era sumamente fuerte.

Las manos de Sakura se posaron delicadamente en el rostro del joven de mirada ambarina estudiando con sus finos dedos cada uno de los masculinos rasgos del hombre que había logrado conquistar su corazón muchos años atrás.

En un arrebato de valentía por parte de Syaoran (aquella que no había conseguido cuando era un adolescente) los labios se juntaron en un cálido y eterno roce que poco a poco se fue intensificando permitiéndole así, deleitarse con el dulce néctar de sus besos.

Una agradable corriente invadió por completo todo su cuerpo; era imposible describir cada una de las sensaciones que inundaban su ser, aquel íntimo contacto lo había llevado a conocer el mismo cielo.

Aquel beso tenía el sabor de la gloria; una gloria que después de haber conocido no permitiría que nadie, absolutamente nadie le quitara.

Porque ella era todo lo que había querido, porque ni siquiera el tiempo, el espacio y mucho menos todas aquellas personas que habían pasado por sus vidas habían logrado acabar con los sentimientos que sus corazones habían destinado hacía el otro. Todo esto se vio reflejado en aquel beso al que ambos se negaban a abandonar a pesar de que sus pulmones pedían a gritos por un poco de aire.

Lentamente se separaron sin decir una sola palabra puesto que la calidez que embriagaba su ser y aquel dulce brillo que se apodero de sus miradas tenían todas las palabras y podían hablar perfectamente por ellos.

La joven de mirada esmeralda se abrazó nuevamente al joven al que había entregado su corazón, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras posaba sus ojos en el maravilloso cielo naranja que tenían ante ellos.

* * *

><p>-¡Oh, eso ha sido maravilloso! –Susurraba una joven escondida tras unos arbustos al joven que se hallaba a su lado –esta escena ha sido perfecta, no puedo creer que después de tantos años haya sucedido.<p>

El joven de cabellos cenizos no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente al ver la emoción que se reflejaba en la mirada soñadora de la pequeña Tomoyo; aunque por su mente no podía evitar pensar en su mejor amigo y en la reacción que este tendría al enterarse de lo sucedido y más aún al saber que eso podría ser posible gracias a la grabación en perfecta resolución que había logrado captar la joven de mirada amatista.

Empezaba a considerar que no había sido buena idea sugerir a la joven frente a él dar aquel pequeño paseo; sin embargo era imposible no hacerlo cuando después de armar tu maleta para el viaje mas breve que harás ves a una bonita joven, a la que tienes el deber de proteger, sentada en cualquier lugar con la mirada perdida pensando en quien sabe que cosa.

-Oye Tomoyo, creo que deberás mantener esa cámara fuera del alcance de Touya si quieres conservar tu cabeza sobre tus hombros –dijo con una sonrisa y mirando a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban abrazados en el enorme árbol –al menos hasta que los dos tortolitos se decidan a hablar con él.

-Por esa parte puedes estar tranquilo –mencionó la joven con una sonrisa –no pienso apartarme de mi video cámara ni un solo momento… Te imaginas cuantas escenas iguales a esta me perdería si cometiera tal falta -el rostro de la joven adquirió una expresión decidida -mi lente tiene la misión de documentar cada pequeño detalle de la relación de mi querida Sakura y mi buen amigo Syaoran.

Yukito no pudo más que sonreír tras el comentario de Tomoyo, una graciosa gotita se deslizo por su cabeza al imaginar a la joven en el rol de espía tras su mejor amiga y el joven Li tratando de tener las mejores tomas como si de eso dependiera su vida. Temía por el destino de la joven al asumir tan peligrosa misión, temía por su suerte al ser cómplice de las locuras de la joven de mirada amatista y sentía compasión por la pequeña Sakura quien no tenía idea de los macabros planes de su mejor amiga y que seguro la pondrían en más de una situación terriblemente bochornosa.

Pero por quien más temía definitivamente era el joven Li, el chico que había conquistado el corazón de la niña que consideraba como su hermana menor y solo podía pedir a los dioses que no permitieran que el salvaje de Touya Kinomoto se enterara de que el pequeño lobo pronto se robaría a su amado cerezo.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes que nada, quiero pedirles disculpas por actualizar hasta ahora cuando es tan evidente que mi actividad en la red es continua (y cuando digo continua quiere decir toooodo el día) pero en fin, aquí estoy dando la cara XD<strong>

**Ahora pasemos a lo importante HOY ES EL CUMPLE DE MI QUERIDO TOUYA *_* y Como tal, este capítulo va dedicado a él y a todas aquellas que como yo lo aman con todo su corazoncito!**

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su total agrado, porque a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo ;)**

**Qué opinan de Tomoyo, jajajaja quien la ve, Touya pensando en que es un ser sumamente pudoroso por esos sonrojos sin saber realmente la causa de los mismos… Ay como amo a ese hombre, a veces es él el que se pasa de inocente…**

**Y me dio risa imaginarme a Mei gritando de esa manera en un sitio como el que estaba, pero Daisho se lo merecía (yo estaría igual de enojada con el tipo si me hiciera esa clase propuestas) Mei no es tan loca como parece!**

**También aprovecho para disculparme con las fans del hermoso guardián del sol... Perdón por haber matado a Kero pero es que pensé que era necesario para que esta escenita se diera. Me pareció algo tan romántico que su primer beso fuera en un árbol y con el sol poniente frente a sus ojos (y con Tomoyito tras sus pasos jajajaja) pobre Yuki en las cosas que lo pone la pequeña Daidouji... y Dios, que mi Touya no se entere porque ahí si que se arma la de Troya :)**

**Bueno ya basta de mi y mis aburridas notas...**

**No siendo más por el momento me despido mis queridos lectores no sin antes recordarles que si tienen alguna duda, opinión, sugerencia, tomatazos, papas bombas, saluditos, UN SEXY TOUYA KINOMOTO, lo que sea, me las den a conocer por medio de un review o en mi facebook (el link está aquí en el perfil de FF) que como he dicho antes (y me vuelvo intensa con eso ¬¬) no quita mucho tiempo y si hacen autoras muy, muy, muuuuuuy felices ;)**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Besos!**


	10. Compartiendo pequeños secretos

**Esta historia está basada en los personajes del fascinante anime Sakura Card Captor propiedad del grupo CLAMP.**

**Y pues la trama si es mía :)**

* * *

><p>Tras el largo y exhaustivo viaje que había debido realizar, el agente Tsukishiro finalmente había llegado a su destino.<p>

Se encontraba en la cómoda habitación de uno de los más reconocidos hoteles de la ciudad de Tokio y por ello no pudo evitar pasar su mirada miel por cada un de los rincones del amplio lugar. Caminó lentamente por todo el sitio; las paredes claras en contraste con el oscuro color que adornaba la amplia cama que se hallaba frente a él, daban un estilo sobrio al lugar que era complementado con el elegante color plata de algunos pequeños detalles que decoraban delicadamente la habitación. Tras terminar su recorrido visual por el lugar resolvió que lo mejor era tomar posesión de aquel lugar en el que tenía la certeza, lograría recuperar las energías que las tres horas de viaje en carretera le habían robado.

Ya recostado sobre la enorme cama, decidió esperar la llamada de su superior quien debía darle instrucciones puntuales sobre los procedimientos a seguir al momento de la entrega de dispositivo de rastreo que sería el compañero secreto de la joven Daidouji.

De pronto, una sonrisa se marcó en el rostro del joven al recordar la triste mirada amatista que pocas horas atrás lo había despedido de la cabaña y la risa burlona de su mejor amigo al recordarle a la joven que Yukito no se iría para siempre. Pero lo que más gracia le causaba, era traer a su mente la expresión de Touya al escuchar las palabras "ya había hecho planes de espionaje con el, ahora tendré que hacerlo todo yo sola" salir de los labios de la joven en un susurro solo perceptible por oídos entrenados como los suyos.

En cierta forma se sentía aliviado al realizar ese viaje que lo tendría apartado de la joven Daidouji por cinco días enteros.

Eso era sinónimo de vida.

Estaría completamente alejado de los planes siniestros de su protegida y por lo tanto, alejado de una muerte segura, una muerte lenta y dolorosa en manos de su mejor amigo.

Una perversa risilla brotó de sus labios al imaginar qué estaría haciendo en ese preciso instante la joven de largos cabellos plomizos. Por su mente pasaron imágenes de la joven caminando de puntitas de arbusto en arbusto con su incondicional compañera de espionaje, tras una sonriente y sonrojada Sakura quien no tendría la más mínima idea de que aquella mirada ámbar frente a ella no era la única que se hallaba posada en su ser.

Imaginó aquellas enormes estrellas centellantes en sus ojos al presenciar una romántica escena por parte de sus objetivos; empezaba a considerar la idea de recomendarla a su superior para que fuera vinculada como elemento especial en la organización.

Perdido en aquellos pensamientos fue sorprendido por el agudo tono de su teléfono celular anunciando el ingreso de la llamada que había estado esperando desde su llegada.

-Todo está listo –dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea –asistirás a la cena de caridad que se llevará a cabo en el hotel –Yukito posó en ese momento su mirada en la bolsa para trajes que se encontraba a su lado y de la cual se había percatado desde el momento en que abrió la puerta de la habitación –en ese lugar te encontrarás con el señor Daidouji y uno de nuestros colaboradores en Japón: el agente Yagami. Deberás interactuar con ellos para crear la pantalla necesaria a la hora de la entrega la cual no se hará esta noche por obvias razones.

El joven Tsukishiro asentía tenuemente al ir comprendiendo cada paso a seguir y los motivos por los cuales la entrega del dispositivo no sería efectuada en esa misma noche y en ese mismo lugar.

-El dispositivo estará en tus manos en el transcurso de esta semana, para ello esperamos que hayas leído la información que se te ha enviado en los ultimo días.

-Por supuesto –afirmó el joven de cabellos cenizos –sé que, para fortalecer la pantalla que procuramos crear, es necesario realizar actividades que estén más involucradas en aspectos jurídicos puesto que es el circulo en el que, para el mundo, me desenvuelvo y por ello debo participar en el breve proceso de asesoría legal que es requerido por las empresas Hiragisawa y que se estima tendrá una duración de cinco días.

-Muy bien Agente Tsukishiro ¿alguna duda?

-Ninguna señor –dijo Yukito con su característico tono amable –está todo perfectamente claro.

-Bien, nos comunicaremos con usted si se presenta alguna novedad.

Tras estas palabras de su superior, el tono que anunciaba el fin de la llamada se hizo presente y el joven de dulce mirada decidió descansar un poco antes de dar inicio a su próxima misión.

* * *

><p>-¡Hermano!<p>

Una graciosa venita se posaba en la frente de la joven evidenciando el enfado que sentía por las palabras de su hermano.

-¿Que? Yo solo dije que deberías pasar menos tiempo hablando del mocoso y ayudar más a tu amiga con la cena. Ya me siento como ama de llaves tuya metido todo el día en la cocina mientas tu te la pasas por ahí haciendo cosas de monstruo.

-Que ya te he dicho que no me digas monstruo –la vena en la frente de la joven castaña se hizo más grande mientras su rostro se teñía de un gracioso color carmín. Su enojo solo tenía una forma de descargarse y esa era…

-¡Ahhh Sakura! –el grito del moreno no se hizo esperar al recibir el fuerte pisotón de su pequeña hermana quien para ese entonces ya poseía en su rostro una radiante sonrisa de satisfacción.

Una divertida risilla se escucho al finalizar la discusión haciendo que la mirada de los dos contendientes se desviara en dirección al sonido.

-¡Definitivamente no me canso de esto!

Una delgada gota se deslizó por las cabezas de los dos hermanos al notar que Tomoyo dirigía su ya tan reconocida lente hacía su cotidiana discusión.

-Ignoren la cámara, por favor continúen –mencionó la joven haciendo un gesto con su mano tratando de restar importancia a la situación – estaban en que Sakurita hace cosas de monstruo mientras tu sufres a diario por el terrible hecho de hacerme compañía en la cocina.

Ahora fue el turno de reír para Sakura a quien le causó infinita gracia la afirmación de su mejor amiga y aún más la expresión de pocos amigos que se dibujó en el rostro de su "adorado hermano". Aunque no sabía a que se debía esa reacción de Touya, lo cierto era que le divertía mucho saber que no era la única que podía pasarla mal en ese preciso momento.

Sin embargo, casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una sonrisa se marcó nuevamente en el rostro del mayor de los Kinomoto.

-Sabes, creo que no me molestaría tanto si en tus ratos de cocina usaras el vestuario de la noche pasada –la sonrisa del joven se amplió considerablemente –eso sería sumamente entretenido.

Los bellos ojos amatista se abrieron desmesuradamente evidenciando la sorpresa con la que había recibido la anterior afirmación del joven que estaba junto a ella. Sintió como su rostro ardía terriblemente y solo optó por agachar su mirada para ocultar el marcado sonrojo que estaba segura se había posado en su faz.

No pudo evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza al recordar como Touya había recorrido indecorosamente su cuerpo con su penetrante mirada aquella noche. Sabía perfectamente que él la miraba de esa forma con el único fin de incomodarla y poder burlarse de su actitud infantil; pero ella, ella se conocía muy bien y sabía que en aquel momento había tenido una sensación completamente desconocida hasta el momento para su cuerpo, había deseado al hermano de su mejor amiga y eso ya era algo bastante bochornoso.

Miró sigilosamente a su mejor amiga, rogando a los cielos que esta no hiciera ninguna pregunta ante el comentario de Touya; el sólo pensar en que ella hubiera podido descifrar aquella afirmación hacía que el carmín de su ostro se intensificara.

Al ver la expresión que se había posado en el rostro de Sakura supo que estaba totalmente perdida. Debía hablar con ella aunque por supuesto omitiría ciertos detalles de aquel pequeño encuentro nocturno con el moreno.

Tomó un poco de aire y sin mirar a los ojos al hermano de su amiga, atrapó la mano de Sakura y con una sonrisa nerviosa salieron de la cocina sin dar ninguna explicación.

La joven castaña no entendía ni un poco la reacción de su mejor amiga; un momento estaba sonriendo debido a su discusión con Touya y de pronto, ante un extraño comentario de este, su expresión cambió radicalmente.

Ella podía llegar a ser muy despistada, eso lo tenía más que claro; sin embargo, toda esa situación no logró pasar desapercibida ante sus ojos. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, sin embargo esperaría a que las respuestas llegaran por sí solas, sin ningún tipo de presión. Después de todo eran las mejores amigas y sabían todo acerca de ellas.

Al pensar en esto no pudo evitar sentir que estaba siendo una pésima amiga al no haber compartido con Tomoyo todas las emociones que invadían su ser por el hecho de que finalmente había podido confesar sus sentimientos a su amado Syaoran.

Salió de aquello pensamientos al sentir como su amiga abría a puerta de su habitación. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver sobre el escritorio de la joven de mirada amatista aquel bonito felino alado negro de felpa que muchísimos años atrás le había obsequiado; recordó el que en ese momento descansaba sobre su cama a la habitación contigua a la que estaban y que llevaba el nombre Kero en honor a su amada mascota fallecida.

-Y…–mencionó Tomoyo sacando a su amiga de su letargo – ¿no vas a peguntarme?

La sonrisa nerviosa que se había posado en el rostro de Tomoyo le dio a entender a Sakura que su amiga no sabía como contarle y fue en ese momento que, sin poder evitarlo, su curiosidad casi infantil salió a flote.

-¿Qué pasó allá abajo? –mencionó la castaña con la mirada llena de duda, había sido muy directa pero ¿qué podía hacer? Quería repuestas ¡y las quería ya!

Tomoyo suspiró profundamente.

-Anoche tuve nuevamente ese sueño –comenzó sabiendo que su amiga ya sabía de que hablaba –al despertar y saber que no volvería a dormir en un buen rato, decidí bajar a la cocina y tomar un vaso de agua. Eran las tres de la mañana pensé que no habría nadie deambulando por la casa a esa hora así que salí muy sigilosamente de mi habitación procurando no hacer mucho ruido. Pero no fue así. Sin querer, en medio de tanta oscuridad, tropecé con el jarrón del pasillo y después de asegurarme de no haber despertado a nadie me giré para continuar mi camino. No sabes el susto que me di cuando frente a mi había una enorme figura –mencionó sonriendo al recordar ese momento –definitivamente tu hermano casi me mata del susto.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la castaña al notar las expresiones de su amiga al relatarle lo sucedido. Era bastante gracioso ver como podían variar en cuestión de segundos.

-llegamos a la cocina –continuó Tomoyo sin fijarse en la sonrisa de Sakura –y pues ahí me percaté de que él no estaba del todo cubierto, fue muy vergonzoso verlo así pero más vergonzoso fue notar que yo estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Sakura empezó a reír descontroladamente al percatarse del poderoso sonrojo que se había apoderado de su mejor amiga.

-Oye no te rías que es serio –dijo Tomoyo con falsa expresión de enojo en su mirada.

-Es que es demasiado gracioso Tomoyo, después de todo, no es como si lo hubieras visto desnudo.

Sakura tenía razón, no lo había visto desnudo físicamente, pero su mente había jugado tranquilamente con aquella situación.

Haciendo uso de todo el talento actoral que ahora la tenía en un prestigioso lugar en el medio tranquilizó a su cuerpo y empezó a reír junto a su amiga, lo mejor era no dar tanta importancia a la situación, después de todo no la merecía.

-Tal vez si te incomodó la situación con mi hermano, pero ya llegará el día en que el obtenga su merecido –mencionó la castaña adoptando una pose de súper héroe que hizo que las risa entre ambas jóvenes aumentaran.

-Oye Sakurita ¿No tienes nada que contarme?

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro de la joven de mirada amatista al ver a su mejor amiga, aún en su pose heroica, tan roja como un tomate.

-Esto… Yo… -Sakura no sabía como empezar a responder así que Tomoyo tomó la videocámara que estaba sobre su cama en la que segundos después se reproducía una escena sumamente romántica.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?

La sonrisa de Tomoyo se amplió mucho más mientras grababa la escena frente a ella con la cámara de su teléfono. Un leve escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Sakura.

-Digamos que estoy descubriendo una nueva faceta en mí.

Una pequeña gota se deslizó por la cabeza de la castaña mientras hacía nota mental de mantener los ojos bien abiertos porque en cualquier lugar se podía encontrar su mejor amiga vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos.

De pronto, una enorme sonrisa y una mirada soñadora se apoderaba de su rostro mientras se acostaba en la cama abrazando una almohada y girando levemente de un lado a otro.

-Ay, ay Tomoyo ¡Soy tan feliz! –gritaba efusivamente la castaña.

De pronto, unos golpes llamaban a la puerta seguidos de la burlona voz de Touya Kinomoto.

-Hey monstruo deja de torturar a Tomoyo.

-¡Hermano! –gritó la castaña mientras oía las sonoras carcajadas de su hermano al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya, ya, ya me voy. Pero recuerda que si te comes a Tomoyo ya no vas a tener quien te cocine, ya sabes que no sabemos cuando pueda regresar la señora Aiko.

El rostro de la castaña se tornó de un carmín bastante pronunciado y esta no pudo más que lanzar un grito de exasperación.

Tomó un poco de aire y de inmediato aquella expresión soñadora volvió a apoderarse de su rostro.

-Ahora sí Sakurita, cuéntame todo –mencionó Tomoyo mientras posaba la lente de su cámara sobre su mejor amiga.

-Fue maravilloso saber que los sentimientos que tanto oculté en el pasado realmente son correspondidos –mencionó la castaña entre suspiros –lo amo, tu más que nadie lo sabes, pues fuiste mi paño de lágrimas cuando él debió regresar a Hong Kong y cuando perdimos comunicación. Creo que mi corazón siempre supo que él era el indicado, pues jamás me permitió sentir esto que siento por otra persona que no fuera él.

Tomoyo lentamente se acercó a su mejor amiga y ambas se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace el hecho de que al fin hayan podido hacer frente a sus sentimientos y dejarlos ser –en el rostro de Tomoyo se dibujó una expresión de picardía –espero pronto recibir una invitación a tu boda y ya sabes, el vestido lo diseño yo –mencionó adoptando una firme postura mientras se señalaba ella misma con su dedo –ya imagino todo; la iglesia de blanco, hermosas flores por doquier, las damas de honor usarán vestidos rosa diseñados por mí, los anillos, los padrinos…

Una gota se deslizó por la cabeza de Sakura y aquella sonrisa de preocupación se marcó en su rostro al oír todos los planes que ya realizaba su mejor amiga.

-La marcha nupcial, el joven Yukito sosteniendo a Touya para evitar que impida la boda…

De repente la joven Daidouji se calmó y una triste sonrisa se fue apoderando lentamente de su rostro. Sakura entendió de inmediato el motivo del silencio que invadió por completo la habitación.

Una sonrisa de comprensión se marcó en el rostro de la joven castaña, ella compartía esa tristeza pero sabía que lo mejor no pensar en eso, al menos no por ese lado

-Él estará conmigo Tomoyo, siempre es así, están aquí –dijo Sakura posando su mano en su pecho –nuestros padres siempre están con nosotros y sé que estarán muy felices por el simple hecho de que nosotros lo seamos. Por Touya no te preocupes –mencionó la castaña regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la joven de cabellos plomizos –si es posible le meto dos pisotones tan fuertes que le entuman las piernas y le sello la boca con cinta ¿que te parece la idea?

Ambas soltaron una sonora carcajada al imaginar la graciosa escena, definitivamente nadie podría contra los macabros planes que ambas jóvenes eran capaces de elaborar.

* * *

><p>La joven de mirada escarlata salía de una prestigiosa boutique del centro comercial de Tokio con una cantidad considerable de bolsas mientras regalaba una radiante sonrisa al hombre que amablemente (o porque era su trabajo) le abría la puerta para que ella saliera tranquilamente del lugar.<p>

La joven no se percató de que en ese momento de que unas personas venían conversando (o discutiendo) distraídamente y mientras ella se ponía nuevamente sus oscuros lentes de sol sintió el fuerte impacto de un cuerpo con ella seguido de bolsas por los aires y la hermosa joven en el suelo, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y el sujeto sobre ella.

-¡Shinji, eres un idiota! –fue el grito que lanzó una persona que, al parecer, estaba relacionada con el causante del caos.

Lentamente, Meiling fue abriendo los ojos y ante ella, de pie se hallaba una hermosa pelirroja que era muy conocida para ella. La joven le extendía la mano al joven a quien también conocía lo suficiente como para que cada vez que lo viera le causara una fuerte migraña.

-Por todos los dioses ¡qué cosa tan mala hice para merecer esto! –Mencionó la joven al hallarse finalmente de pie con las dos personas frente a ella –mira lo que hiciste, dios que desastre.

-Wow preciosa, a mí también me da mucho gusto verte –el joven de lentes mencionó con una expresión bastante divertida en su mirada.

Meiling roló los ojos pidiendo a los dioses que le otorgaran la paciencia suficiente para soportar al tarado frente a ella.

Al dirigir su vista a la otra persona su expresión de enfado fue remplazada de inmediato por una radiante sonrisa.

-Kumiko cuanto tiempo sin verte –dijo Meiling y, aprovechando que todas sus bolsas se hallaban esparcidas por el suelo, se lanzó a abrazar a la joven de profunda mirada grisácea quien correspondió con la misma euforia.

-Pero mírate como has crecido.

Ambas jóvenes soltaron una sonora carcajada por las palabras pronunciadas por la joven china.

-Oh si, creo que un par de centímetros desde la última vez que nos vimos –mencionó la joven pelirroja llevando su dedo al rostro en una expresión pensativa –hace como que… tres meses.

Las fuertes risas nuevamente se apoderaron del lugar contagiando al joven que se hallaba recogiendo las bolsas de la joven de cabellos azabaches.

-Que gusto verte… a pesar de que las circunstancias no hallan sido las más agradables –dijo Meiling lanzando una mirada de reproche al joven que se había posado al lado de la pelirroja.

-Oh ya sabes –mencionó Kumiko en tono des complicado –Shinji es un idiota.

-¡Oigan! Sigo aquí por si no lo notaron.

Ambas joven volvieron a reír.

-Si, si, si… -dijo la joven quitándole importancia a las palabras del joven –oye Mei y ¿Qué te trae por estos lados? La última vez que viniste tan solo te quedaste un día.

-Ya sabes, trabajo, algunos si nos dignamos a aceptar felizmente nuestras obligaciones familiares, no como otros –dijo mirando al hombre de anteojos –que prefieren tomar otro trabajo que les permita tener más libertad.

-Hey, yo realizo una ardua labor al ser el asistente de Sakurita y para que te informes –dijo el joven mirando a la china con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro –esta noche me he visto obligado a cumplir con la dichosa labor familiar.

La mirada de asombro de Meiling hizo que la joven Kumiko sonriera.

-Esta noche se realizará una cena de caridad en el hotel imperial y el padre de Shinji no puede asistir puesto que últimamente no se ha sentido bien así que han nombrado a este vago como su representante en el evento y le han dicho que si no asiste dejaran de consignarle sus milloncitos mensuales en su cuenta.

La joven de mirada escarlata hizo una perfecta "o" con sus labios, la explicación de su amiga tenía mucho sentido.

Shinji miró a su amiga haciendo un puchero por haber revelado esa parte de la historia y solo podía pensar en que ahora sí la joven frente a él lo miraría como lo que había dicho la pelirroja, un vago.

-Pero no quiero ir solo a ese lugar y esta –dijo señalando a su acompañante quien le dio un golpe en el brazo por la forma el la que la llamó –no quiere acompañarme.

-Te entiendo perfectamente –dijo Mei pasando su mirada del joven de oscura mirada a la joven de rojiza cabellera –Kumiko por favor, tienes que ir a ese evento.

Shinji la miró con cara de asombro, jamás pensó que la joven extranjera intercediera por él.

-Yo debo asistir a ese evento como representante de las empresas Li y sería muy grato para mí tener compañía en ese lugar.

Una gota se deslizó por la cabeza del joven Daishi mientras pensaba en que debería dejar de precipitarse a la hora de sacar conclusiones.

En ese caso –dijo Kumiko con una bella sonrisa en su rostro –acepto tu invitación Shinji.

-Te han dicho que eres demasiado cruel conmigo –mencionó el joven haciendo un puchero el cual haría pensar a cualquiera que los veinticuatro años de edad con los que contaba no habían hecho su trabajo.

-Creo que me lo has dicho un montón de veces pero no haces nada para que eso cambie.

El semblante de Shinji cambió por completo al mirar a la joven de ojos rubí que aun sonreía por las palabras de su amiga.

-De todas maneras gracias preciosa, sin ti no hubiera podido convencer a Kumiko. Aunque la verdad, saber que vas a estar ahí me hace desear asistir a ese evento.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente la joven extranjera, luchado fuertemente contra su cuerpo por evitar que un poderoso sonrojo se apoderara de su rostro.

Kumiko no pudo más que sonreír ante la reacción de su amiga. Años atrás cuando recién había iniciado su trabajo con la joven Daidouji había podido conocer, tras una agradable charla de chicas, los sentimientos que alguna vez había guardado la joven china por el que ahora, a pesar de las múltiples guerras que tenían, era su mejor amigo.

Sabía perfectamente que aunque la joven se empeñara en negarlo, aquellos sentimientos no habían cambiado demasiado.

Prueba de ello, la gran cantidad de relaciones fallidas que había tenido la joven, las cuales nunca pasaban del mes y finalizaban por el simple hecho de que sus parejas no cumplían con sus expectativas.

Aquellos hombres de elegantes trajes, seriedad mortal y cien por ciento entregados a sus importantes corporaciones eran todo lo que la joven china jamás desearía a su lado.

Sus preferencias iban orientadas mayormente a los hombres alegres, despreocupados, vagos e idiotas tal como el que tenía al lado, tal como el imbécil de Shinji Daishi.

Y contra eso no había nada que hacer.

Con una fuerte inhalación la joven de mirada grisácea permitió que la tensión que se había generado gracias a el comentario de su amigo se disipara un poco y pudieran, segundos después, reanudar su conversación.

La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de que me voy a poner esta noche –dijo Kumiko haciendo que dos pares de ojos se posaran sobre ella –así que tú, tarado –dijo señalando a Shinji con su dedo –tendrás que comprarme un vestido.

La expresión de terror no se hizo esperar en el rostro del joven de oscura mirada.

-no pretenderás que entre a una tienda para mujeres y te compre un vestido.

Ambas mujeres rieron estruendosamente.

-Claro que lo harás –mencionó Kumiko –pero nosotras también vamos, no quiero terminar asistiendo a la cena vistiendo como un payaso.

Una gota se deslizó por la cabeza de Shinji mientras era tomado de los brazos y arrastrado por ambas jóvenes quienes en medio de risas se dirigían a la tienda de la que había salido la china minutos antes.

* * *

><p>Dos pares de ojos seguían la escena desde el otro lado de la acera en la que se hallaban lo tres jóvenes.<p>

Una enigmática sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del joven de mirada oceánica la cual se hallaba dirigida a la joven de hermosa mirada grisácea.

A su lado, la joven castaña solo se hallaba interesada en su bebida de dieta.

Así que ella es quien nos acercará a Tomoyo –mencionó Nakuru al terminar su bebida –veo que se conoce muy bien con la chiquilla esa –dijo posando su mirada en su joven rival.

-Por supuesto Nakuru, recuerda que Meiling y Tomoyo son muy buenas amigas –dijo el joven inglés con una extraña expresión en su mirada.

-En fin –mencionó la joven castaña tratando de sacar a la china de sus pensamientos –es una mujer muy hermosa primito.

Una sonrisa inconsciente se dibujó en el rostro de Eriol y es que para él no había nada más cierto que eso, después de todo no era ciego y podía distinguir la belleza de una persona a kilómetros de distancia. Y no sólo la externa.

Sin embargo, no podía fijarse en esa mujer puesto que ella únicamente era su puente para llegar a Daidouji.

Sólo eso.

Aun así, esa expresión no pasó desapercibida para la mujer que lo conocía de toda la vida; la que no sólo era su prima, sino su hermana y mejor amiga. Ella era la mujer que siempre estuvo ahí para él y más aún desde la pérdida de su madre.

Una sonrisa con un ligero tono de picardía que o fue divisada por el inglés se posó en el rostro de la castaña. Segundos después desvió su mirada hacia las tres personas al otro lado, posándola en el joven de cabellos oscuros que era golpeado por su amiga.

-Oye Eriol, creo que he encontrado a mi nueva víctima.

Esas palabras hicieron que el inglés posara su mirada nuevamente sobre su prima.

-Creo que con él no te va a resultar –dijo Eriol –sólo míralo como le sonríe, creo que tus posibilidades con él son completamente inexistentes.

La sonrisa de Nakuru se hizo aún más pronunciada al percatarse, a esa distancia, del sonrojo que se había posado en el rostro de la china.

-Tal vez no lo consiga, pero en definitiva sacaré provecho a esta situación.

Eriol no pudo más que respirar con resignación; al parecer, las cosas entre esas dos mujeres jamás mejorarían.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa mírenme, mírenme ¡He regresado! Jajajaja si, volví con un capítulo más de esta historia… Sé que no hay cosas demasiado relevantes en este capítulo pero pues tenía que volver con algo para que no se olvidaran de mí :( <strong>

**Que opinan de Yukito, el muy malo abandonó a Tomoyo, ahora la pobre tendrá que hacer el trabajo completamente expuesta a la ira del sexy ogro Kinomoto… ¡Sin nadie que la defienda! Además que ella se ha dejado al descubierto ante Sakurita, aunque eso no impedirá que siga expiándola, después de todo, es Tomoyo de quien hablamos :)**

**Ya sabemos un poquito más del amor de Mei… Realmente me causó risa la visión que tiene Kumiko sobre las expectativas de la china… Es muy acertada.**

**Alguien extrañaba a Eriol… ¿Quién dijo yo? Bueno, ahí lo tuvieron, una aparición muy fugaz en este capítulo, pero aparición a fin de cuentas!**

**Por cierto quiero agradecerle por aquí, ya que ella no tiene cuenta, a brisa por su review. La historia será larga ¿cuántos capítulos? No tengo idea pero creo que serán muchos así que me tendrán por aquí molestando por largo tiempo:) **

**Bien, también quiero agradecer en general por sus reviews, no saben lo feliz que me pongo cada que leo sus comentarios y también por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos…**

**Bueno, ya basta de tanta chachara… No, no, no, esperen, esperen es hora de la publicidad :) **

**En mi perfil de está el link de una página de Facebook por la que me gustaría que se pasaran y le dieran dedito arriba… Ahí pueden recomendar sus fics favoritos, hacer publicidad a los propios, encontrar algunos que sean de su agrado, publicar imágenes y todas esas cosas… **

**No siendo más por el momento me despido mis queridos lectores no sin antes recordarles que si tienen alguna duda, opinión, sugerencia, tomatazos, papas bombas, saluditos, UN SEXY TOUYA KINOMOTO, lo que sea, me las den a conocer por medio de un review o en mi facebook (el link está aquí en el perfil de FF) que como he dicho antes (y me vuelvo intensa con eso ¬¬) no quita mucho tiempo y si hacen autoras muy, muy, muuuuuuy felices ;)**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Besos!**


	11. Opiniones

**Esta historia está basada en los personajes del fascinante anime Sakura Card Captor propiedad del grupo CLAMP.**

**Y pues la trama si es mía :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Opiniones.<strong>

La lluvia se apoderaba de cada rincón del campamento que se había instalado en aquel inhóspito lugar previendo para sus habitantes excelentes noticias que venían de la mano del joven de ojos oscuros y cejas pobladas que miraba fijamente al cielo mientras las gotas de lluvia mojaban su rostro.

Se sentía agotado; todo el día realizando el viaje y solo hasta casi la media noche logró encontrar aquel pequeño cuartel.

Lentamente ingresó a la carpa adquiriendo nuevamente su ya acostumbrada postura militar.

-Señor, traigo noticias de la capital.

El hombre al que se dirigían esas palabras al escucharlas posó su siniestra mirada en su interlocutor causando un leve estremecimiento en él.

Con su duro rostro pidió al joven que le entregara el mensaje, acción que fue inmediatamente cumplida por este puesto que conocía perfectamente que incumplir una orden o titubear en hacerlo implicaba terminar con una bala de nueve milímetros en medio de sus cejas.

Y aunque estaba preparado para morir en cualquier momento, no consideraba que aquella fuera una forma digna de hacerlo.

Ante un nuevo gesto del hombre frente a él, supo que esa era su señal para retirarse del lugar.

-Veo que finalmente tienes esa información en tus manos –mencionó un hombre de cabellos castaños mientras salía tras una cortina.

Una sonora carcajada brotó de la garganta de Diab.

-Sabes que para mí no hay nada imposible –dijo mientras se ponía un rollo con hierba en los labios y miraba el papel recibido –en poco tiempo el dispositivo estará en nuestra manos.

Nuevamente las carcajadas inundaron el lugar mientras el hombre extendía sobre la mesa aquel papel que minutos atrás le habían entregado. Entre todas aquellas palabras destacaban muchos nombres de origen Nipón entre los que se encontraba Yoshiro Daidouji.

* * *

><p>La joven de mirada amatista buscaba con sus manos, sin desviar la mirada de la pantalla de plasma frente a ella, la caja de pañuelos desechables que minutos atrás había aparecido misteriosamente frente a ella.<p>

A su lado su mejor amiga apretaba fuertemente el pañuelo que aun conservaba en sus manos.

Tras casi cuatro horas sentadas viendo aquella película que años atrás había sido catalogada como la mejor de todos los tiempos, les había sido imposible retener las lágrimas al momento del clímax de la misma.

Sus corazones se sentían acongojados y lloraban aquella tragedia que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos por enésima vez en su vida.

-¿Por qué el protagonista tenía que morir? –Mencionó la amatista tras limpiar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su blanquecina piel –esa puerta de madera era lo suficientemente grande como para que ambos se salvaran.

Nuevamente los sollozos se apoderaron del lugar, sin embargo esta vez fueron interrumpidos por la voz del joven moreno.

-Yo te diré por qué murió el tipo ese –mencionó Touya mientras ingresaba a el salón con una nueva caja de pañuelos señalando, sin prestarle mayor importancia, al hombre que en la pantalla se sumergía en el atlántico para nunca más regresar a la superficie –los directores de televisión se dieron cuenta de que el masoquismo femenino era una fuente inagotable de dinero y por ello decidieron que crear una patética historia de amor que terminara en tragedia, además de generar millones y millones de corazones lastimados, también llenaría sus bolsillos con cantidades considerables de dinero volviéndose de esta manera asquerosamente ricos. Fin de la historia.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar las palabras del moreno y por una extraña razón que no sabría como explicar, se sintió en la enorme necesidad de cambiar la visión que tenía el joven sobre su mundo.

-Jamás te has puesto a pensar en que detrás de todo esto que ves, tras la pantalla, se encuentra un sujeto que realiza su labor guiado por la pasión que siente hacía el y no simplemente por el deseo de hacerse más y más rico.

-La verdad, no –respondió tranquilamente el hombre con los ojos cerrados y su posición de superioridad –ese mundo para mí es algo completamente ridículo, personas patéticas interpretando roles de sujetos como los que jamás serán, viviendo tras una pantalla una vida que no les pertenece…

La caja de pañuelos terminada que minutos antes yacía sobre la pequeña mesa de centro, voló por los aires hasta finalmente estrellarse en el rostro del moreno haciendo que este dejara de hablar y mirara sorprendido a los ojos verdes de la persona que había lanzado el proyectil.

-Hermano ¡Eres un completo idiota! –Mencionó la castaña mientras miraba con furia a su hermano y caminaba en dirección a su mejor amiga.

Touya pasó su mirada, aun confundida, del rostro de su hermana al de la joven que ahora se encontraba entre los brazos de ella. Fue en ese momento que comprendió la razón del enojo de Sakura.

Aquella hermosa mirada amatista ahora se encontraba completamente inundada por las lágrimas que no tenían ningún reparo en deslizarse por aquel precioso rostro de tez blanquecina.

Aquella expresión en la faz de la joven no era precisamente fundada por los sentimientos aflorados por la película que minutos antes (minutos que ahora parecían sumamente lejanos) veían.

Su expresión afligida solo podía significar una cosa.

Sus estúpidas palabras la habían lastimado.

Al entender la magnitud del asunto, en su pecho se posó una sensación que por más que trató, no logró explicar.

"_Eres un imbécil Touya"_ era todo lo que su voz interna le repetía _"se ve que no entiendes ni en una mínima parte el pensamiento femenino"_

¿Tendría que hacerlo? Aquella pregunta pensada con un toque de sarcasmo quedó volando sin sentido alguno al ver como la joven de mirada amatista se levantaba del sillón y salía a toda prisa del salón con dirección a su habitación seguida de su hermana menor.

Aquella sensación en su pecho se hizo más fuerte y sin notar su propia expresión de tristeza tomó el control del televisor y finalmente silenció la melancólica melodía que daba fin a la película que había iniciado la situación.

* * *

><p>Ingresó a su habitación y sin poder evitarlo se lanzó sobre su cama y si aferró a su almohada como si su vida dependiera de ello. No sabía como explicar aquella reacción que su cuerpo había tenido ante las palabras del hermano de su mejor amiga, después de todo, comentarios de ese tipo eran muy frecuentes en ese medio y, antes de lo sucedido el día de hoy, tenía la certeza de que palabras como las escuchadas no tenían ningún efecto en ella.<p>

Pero hoy todo había sido diferente.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse lentamente haciendo que sus ojos, ya rojos por el llanto, se posaran en la joven castaña que se encontraba parada en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar? Di que siii –dijo la castaña haciendo un gracioso mohín.

Una leve sonrisa se posó en su rostro al ver la graciosa expresión en la faz de su mejor amiga.

-Así te diga que no, sé que lo harás.

La joven castaña ingresó a la habitación con una falsa expresión de enfado haciendo que la sonrisa de su amiga se ampliara en su triste rostro.

-Tomoyo no entiendo por qué reaccionas de esta manera, esas palabras las he escuchado muchas veces en nuestras conversaciones y siempre me decías que te daba igual, que lo que importaba era lo que tu creyeras, lo que tu sintieras.

La castaña estiró lentamente su brazo hasta llegar a tomar a su mejor amiga por la barbilla levantando su rostro y lo que vio no fue del todo alentador. Era más que obvia la confusión que sentía su amiga, la conocía perfectamente para saber que ella tampoco entendía en lo más mínimo aquella reacción que había tenido minutos atrás ante las palabras de su hermano.

-Sabes –mencionó la castaña mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa a su amiga –tal vez sea porque quieres mucho a mi hermano y te entristeció mucho la opinión que él tiene sobre lo que haces, después de todo, en el poco tiempo que estuvo con nosotras tras la muerte de nuestros padres unió mucho nuestros lazos.

-Tienes razón Sakurita, ha de ser porque le he tomado mucho cariño a tu hermano, él se ha convertido en una persona muy importante en mi vida al igual que tu y por eso doy tanta importancia a su opinión.

Al mencionar esas palabras una sensación muy extraña se posó en su pecho y a su mente regresaron aquellos recuerdos, muchos años atrás, cuando perdió a su madre. Nuevamente volvió a sentirse protegida al pensar en el hermano de su mejor amiga.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro en ese preciso momento. Deseó que en el futuro, pudiera tener una oportunidad para demostrarle a esa persona tan importante para ella que las cosas no eran como él creía.

* * *

><p>La joven de mirada grisácea se hallaba parada frente al enorme espejo que se encontraba en su habitación mientras admiraba el resultado final de su ardua labor de vestuario, una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro haciendo que luciera aun más hermosa de lo que estaba.<p>

Jamás se había visto vestida de esa manera y la verdad, le gustaba mucho la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo.

Caminó rápidamente hacía su cama y tomó la elegante cartera que se hallaba sobre ella. Debía admitirlo, el idiota de Shinji (quien la había elegido) tenía buen gusto. Incluso Meiling había intentado arrancársela de las manos a su amigo para quedarse con ella, sin embargo lo único que logró en ese momento fue ser arrastrada inconscientemente hacia uno de los vestidores y ser encontrados por una de las encargadas de la boutique en una posición bastante comprometedora.

Una fuerte risa escapó de sus labios en ese momento, no le daba más de un mes a su amiga para rendirse ante el sentimiento que la había acompañado desde la adolescencia.

El sonido del timbre de su apartamento logró sacarla de aquel pensamiento, era hora de ir a la dichosa cena de caridad.

Nuevamente se posó frente al espejo cerciorándose de que todo estuviera en su lugar y sin más se dirigió al salón para salir al encuentro de su tonto mejor amigo.

-Wow veo que un bonito vestido y algo de maquillaje si que hacen milagros.

-Estúpido –dijo la joven con una mueca de desagrado mientras tomaba a su amigo del brazo y lo arrastraba hasta el Audi negro que él orgullosamente conducía.

-Deberías apresurarte en lugar de decir estupideces, no querrás llegar tarde y dar una mala impresión sobre tu familia.

-Por su puesto que no, no quiero que mi padre me desherede, a demás hay alguien a quien quiero impresionar llegando puntual, suena tonto pero es algo que sé que le gusta y quiero usarlo a mi favor –mencionó el joven de lentes mientras una sonrisa se posaba en su rostro.

-Oye idiota, sabes que yo quiero mucho a Mei y no quiero que nadie le haga daño, te conozco muy bien y si lo que buscas con ella es solo una aventura es mejor que te vayas olvidando de esa idea si no quieres que tu menor problema en la vida sea el que tu padre te desherede.

El joven sintió como su cuerpo vibró por el temor que le causó el tono oscuro que se posó en la mirada de su mejor amiga, inconscientemente trago fuerte ante la amenaza de la joven.

-Deja de amenazarme ogro, das miedo.

-Perfecto.

-Creo que mejor me callaré.

-Si hazlo.

-O terminaré castrado.

-Exacto.

-Estás loca.

-¿Quieres que empiece ahora?

-¡No!

La fuerte carcajada de la joven de mirada grisácea no se hizo esperar haciendo que con esto la tensión que se había generado en el vehículo disminuyera en cantidades considerables sin embargo, esta cesó tan sorpresivamente como inició y nuevamente esa tonalidad tenebrosa se posó en los ojos de la joven.

-Pero en verdad no quiero que mi amiga sufra.

Una sonrisa se posó en el rostro del joven.

-Tranquila Kumiko, lo que menos quiero es hacerle daño a Mei.

Minutos después el hermoso Audi negro se encontraba frente a la majestuosa entrada del hotel imperial de Tokio.

Rápidamente el joven bajó del auto para abrir la puerta dando paso a su mejor amiga y juntos entraron a la maravillosa recepción que se llevaba a cabo en el lugar.

Kumiko estaba encantada con el escenario ante sus ojos, a pesar de haber asistido a varios eventos en compañía de su jefa y amiga no podía evitar sentirse un poco fuera de lugar en ese sitio.

-Oye Kumiko –dijo Shinji sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos –creo que lo mejor es empezar con la sesión de saludos.

Kumiko sonrió ante la cara de desagrado mal disimulada del joven.

-Está bien comencemos pero por favor trata de que tus sonrisas se vean un poco más sinceras, no engañaras a nadie con esas muecas.

Una risilla se escuchó tras los jóvenes haciendo que dirigieran su mirada un poco avergonzada hacia la persona que los había descubierto.

Ante ellos se encontraba una hermosa joven de largos cabellos azabaches en un hermoso vestido de seda color celeste de una sola manga ajustado bajo su pecho y cuya falda caía como hermosas cascadas sobre sus largas y esbeltas piernas.

El joven de cabellos oscuros no pudo evitar perderse ante la majestuosa visión ante el, aquella mirada intensa logró que un ligero sonrojo se posara en el rostro de la joven de mirada escarlata.

-Mei nos asustaste –mencionó Kumiko logrando sacar al joven de su fascinante letargo.

-Lo siento –respondió la joven bajando la mirada para esconder su sonrojo de la vista de su amiga, aunque estaba completamente segura de que ya era demasiado tarde.

-Tranquila Mei, sé que es muy difícil no reír con la cara de idiota que ha puesto este, me da gusto de que hayas llegado.

-La verdad no creí que fueran a llegar tan puntuales, en verdad me impresionas Shinji, con lo perezoso que eres.

El joven no pudo evitar mirar a su compañera con su clara expresión de victoria haciendo que la joven de mirada escarlata se sintiera confundida por el hecho.

-El idiota quería impresionarte –soltó sin mas la joven de rojiza cabellera.

Aquella sencilla afirmación logró que un poderoso sonrojo se posara en el rostro tanto de Meiling como de Shinji sacando una discreta risilla a Kumiko.

-Ya, ya no es para tanto –mencionó Kumiko haciendo un ademan con sus manos tratando de restar importancia a la situación –mejor vamos a hacer vida social y a enorgullecer a tu padre.

Aquellas palabras de su amiga hicieron que el joven recobrara el juicio y haciendo uso de todos sus dotes de seducción (que extrañamente perdía cada que estaba cerca de la joven china) tomó a esta delicadamente de su brazo enlazándolo con el suyo mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa que logró incrementar el sonrojo de la joven y después hizo lo mismo con su compañera.

Juntos los tres se encaminaron hacía el anfitrión del evento, un hombre de edad avanzada delatada por sus níveos cabellos y surcos alrededor de sus ojos cuya sonrisa sin embargo aun no perdía la jovialidad de tiempos de antaño.

-Buenas noches señor Ichijou, quería agradecer por haber tenido en cuenta a nuestra familia para este evento, tenga la seguridad de que los aportes que efectuaremos a la causa serán muy significativos.

-Joven Daisho es realmente un gusto poder contar con su presencia, la verdad es la primera vez que lo veo en este tipo de eventos, espero que la ocasión se repita con más frecuencia.

Shinji sonrió ante la afirmación del hombre frente a él, recordaba a el sujeto de aproximadamente diez años atrás en una visita que este hizo con su sobrina a la mansión de su padre. Aun recordaba con orgullo la pequeña y fogosa aventura que tuvo con aquella joven de rubios cabellos quien a pesar de ser cinco años mayor que él no logró resistirse a sus encantos.

-Por su puesto señor –dijo con una sonrisa –quiero presentarle a mi amiga, Toriyama Kumiko.

-Mucho gusto señor -dijo la joven con una encantadora sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío señorita Toriyama –el hombre hizo una pausa –creo que su rostro se me hace un poco familiar.

-Supongo que hemos coincidido en alguna de las reuniones organizadas por los Daidouji.

-Por supuesto. Veo que vienen acompañados por la siempre hermosa señorita Li –mencionó mientras besaba la mano de la joven, gesto que no agradó demasiado al joven de oscuros cabellos –me alegra mucho contar con su presencia, aunque sería aun más agradable contar también con la de la señora Ieran.

-En realidad mi tía actualmente se encuentra demasiado ocupada, pues ha decidido retomar el mando de la sede principal de la corporación en Hong Kong y por ello nos ha dejado a Xiao Lang y a mi a cargo de la sede de Tokio.

-Bueno, es una lástima no poder tenerla aquí con nosotros, por suerte ha enviado a su mejor representante.

-Muchas gracias señor.

Al ver la confianza que aparentemente existía entre la joven china y el viejo empresario Shinji no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos invadir todo su ser.

-Si nos disculpa señor Ichijou, iremos a saludar al señor Daidouji –dijo el joven mostrando aparente respeto por el hombre a quien ya deseaba ahorcar por la confianza con que hablaba con Meiling y tomó nuevamente a las dos jóvenes.

Cuando ya se hallaron lo suficientemente lejos del hombre Meiling dejó escapar el aire que ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento había retenido.

-Muchas gracias Shinji –mencionó Meiling lo más sincera que pudo –no es por ser odiosa pero en verdad no soporto a ese hombre, si no fuera por que en nuestro mundo tener a este tipo de personas como aliados es de suma importancia ya le hubiera dado su merecido.

Shinji sonrió al ver la expresión de molestia en el rostro de la china, todos los celos que había sentido minutos atrás se habían esfumado en el momento en que el ángel de azul que tenía al lado le había dado las gracias.

-Que te ha hecho el señor Ichijou para que te pongas de esta manera –mencionó Kumiko quien había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo.

-El hombre es un descarado –dijo con molestia Meiling –ha estado tras tía Ieran desde el mismo día en que tío Hien murió y no deja de acosarla cada que coinciden en algunas reuniones.

-Oye pequeña –dijo Shinji mientras soltaba el brazo de su amiga y tomaba a Meiling por el mentón –creo que es mejor que nos olvidemos de ese hombre y pasemos a disfrutar de la velada.

Meiling no pudo evitar perderse en la mirada del hombre frente a ella y sentir como todas aquellas emociones que creía ya olvidadas volvían a tomar posesión de su cuerpo. Un leve sonrojo se posó en su rostro mientras asentía como autómata a lo que él le decía.

Shinji tomó nuevamente el brazo de su amiga para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el señor Daidouji junto a un hombre de cabellos cenizos y dulce mirada color miel oculta tras unos elegantes lentes a quien conocía gracias a Sakura.

-Buenas noches señor Daidouji, joven Tsukishiro –dijo con una sonrisa sincera Shinji.

-Joven Daisho que grata sorpresa contar con su compañía esta noche y mire que viene usted muy bien acompañado.

Ambas jóvenes saludaron amablemente al padre de su amiga.

-Joven Yukito a usted si que es una sorpresa encontrarlo en este lugar, tenía entendido por Sakura que usted y el joven Touya se encontraban en Estados Unidos.

-La verdad es que tenemos un caso cuyo juicio se realizará acá en Tokio y por lo tanto decidimos tomarnos unos días antes –mencionó Yukito con su característica sonrisa –de hecho, Touya y yo decidimos pasar ese tiempo en la cabaña que pertenecía a su abuelo y ahí nos llevamos una pequeña sorpresa.

Todos rieron ante las palabras del joven de mirada miel al entender perfectamente de que se trataba la sorpresa.

-Creo que quien se debió llevar una sorpresa mayor ha de haber sido el joven Kinomoto, pues tengo entendido que Syaoran lleva unos días en esa zona en la grabación de el comercial que usaremos para el lanzamiento del nuevo modelo de vehículo híbrido que ha fabricado nuestra compañía.

-Hubieran visto la reacción de Touya –dijo Yukito entre risas –según me contó Tomoyo, él estaba contemplando la posibilidad de agregar una dosis de cianuro en la comida de Li.

Todos nuevamente rieron ante el comentario del joven Tsukishiro puesto que conocían bien el carácter de Kinomoto y podían imaginar las muchas formas en las que el moreno hubiera pensado para terminar con la existencia del chino.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esta vez no diré mucho solo que a mi musa le dio por ignorar esta historia por casi un año y por eso la tengo castigada a pan y agua para que así no lo vuelva a hacer 3:)<strong>

**Etto… ¡FELIZ AÑOOO! Un poco muy tarde pero igual espero que este sea un año lleno de bendiciones para todos ustedes y que todas las metas que se planteen sean una realidad :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo a pesar de que no hubo mucho romance para la pareja principal (Amo a Touya pero a veces se comporta como un tarado) ¿alguien supo cuál era la peli que veían Sakura y Tomoyo? Jajajajaja es que la vi en esos días (imaginen que empecé a escribir esto cuando salió en 3D y eso fue hace uff) y no pude evitar ponerla aquí.**

**Bueno, basta de palabrería.**

**Espero actualizar pronto para que no se olviden de que existo y no me abandonen :( y ya saben, si les gustó o no el capítulo no olviden dejar un bonito review.**


End file.
